Stepping Stones
by Megaira
Summary: Theme Asphalt: "You-" His voice failed for a moment. "You told me you love me and how sorry you are and then you quit on me, Ochako! You closed your eyes and died! You left me!" (Series of One Shots about the relationship between Bakugo Katsuki and Ochako Uraraka.)
1. Ignite

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: So, this is my first attempt with this fandom and ship. Let's do it!

* * *

"Oh well," Uraraka sighed as she pulled the pink leopard print comforter off her bed. Brown eyes drifted to the ash blonde teen next to her as she pretended not to notice the damage. Her fingers curled hastily around the blankets, snatching them off the bed casually. "It was about time I got a new bed set anyway," she shrugged, smiling cheerfully as she turned to face him.

Bakugo silently pulled the pillows from the bed. His fingers traced over the crisp thin burn marks, sighing loudly.

He was surprised the smoke alarm hadn't sounded.

Though their relationship had taken him by surprise, it amazed him how well they completed each other. Uraraka's natural sunshine warmed and calmed him, and his fierceness motivated and inspired her. They'd grown closer in their time at U.A.; the dorms bringing a new level of intimacy to their relationship.

It started with sneaking into the lounge past curfew for late night snacks and snuggles.

Late night snacks and snuggles evolved into midnight make out sessions in one of their rooms.

Midnight make out sessions turned into sleepovers and cohabitation.

His shirts were scattered among her clothes in her drawers and closet. His headphones and favorite water bottle had a home on her desk next to his MP3 player. Bakugo couldn't count the pieces of clothing or possessions Uraraka had left in his dorm.

They were sharing a bed as they normally did, and he'd nearly burned her alive in his sleep.

A burning smell and a pang of adrenaline from a nightmare had jolted him wide awake. Bakugo had sat up, the soft confused murmur of his girlfriend's voice offering a brief moment of calm before he remembered the situation at hand. He'd quickly smothered the flames, screaming for Uraraka to get off of the bed.

Bakugo hadn't gotten the will to look his girlfriend in the eye since he put out the flames.

He'd almost burned her.

"We have tomorrow off," she commented, her feet quietly padding against the thin carpet of the dorm as she walked over to her closet. Uraraka pulled out another sheet set. "We could get lunch tomorrow? Then we could go shopping for some new sheets?" She suggested with a small smile on her face. "You know," her voice was light and teasing as she gently bumped his shoulder as she quickly worked to replace the sheets. "If you didn't like my comforter, all you had to do was tell me."

He closed his eyes, hands balled tight against his sides.

"I wonder what co-"

"Shut up!" He snapped.

Uraraka jumped, head turning to face him in surprise.

Bakugo's eyes were squeezed shut as he clenched his jaw in frustration. His fists were curled at his sides, body tense and shaking with rage. "Just," he panted. "Shut up."

She tilted her head, smile falling from her face. "Katsuki…" She breathed pathetically.

"Don't!" He growled warning her.

"Katsuki," Uraraka repeated, unbothered by his rage. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. They're just bed sheets."

"I'm not worried about the goddamn bed sheets!" He yelled, snapping away from her angrily. "Fuck the damn sheets!" His fingers dug into his scalp as he backed away from her. Back to the wall, he slid down to a crouching position breathing heavily.

She walked over to him. Kneeling in front of him, she tenderly placed her palms on either side of his face carefully making sure the tips of her fingers avoided his face. She tilted his face to ensure their eyes met. "What's wrong?" Uraraka whispered.

Bakugo's brow furrowed as he tried to pull himself away from her.

"Hey, hey," she hushed, keeping her grip firm. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I almost killed you, you idiot!" He screamed, the words spilling out before he could stop them. Bakugo's chest burned as he felt his eyes sting with the tears. Screwing his eyes shut, he swallowed the lump bubbling from his chest. He didn't want her feeling sorry for him, not when she was nearly a victim of his destruction. "You're worried about that stupid bedsheet, talking about fucking shopping and lunch, and I nearly burned you alive!"

"It's not a big-"

"Don't fucking clear my conscience, Ochako," he hissed, shaking his head. "What would have happened if you were laying in front of me?"

"I wasn't."

"That's not the fucking point!" Bakugo yelled with a feral growl. He inhaled deeply, head falling back against the wall.

Uraraka slowly lowered her hands, gingerly sitting back on her knees. Her fingers curled around the hem of Bakugo's black band t-shirt she wore. "Okay." It was obvious, even before they had gotten together, Bakugo had trouble expressing himself. Uraraka learned that sometimes it was better for him to rant and work out his feelings as he talked.

He was mad at himself for endangering her, and her for easily forgiving him. Bakugo couldn't comprehend how she could sit in front of him patient and unphased by the danger and destruction. All he wanted to do was have her wrap her arms around him and tell him it was fine.

That she'd be there.

He wanted to hear that she wouldn't leave him.

Bakugo knew she would and was ready to, but he was ashamed.

He didn't deserve her forgiveness.

It felt wrong to have her comfort him.

"This isn't okay," he breathed, feeling his heart break. Bakugo couldn't fathom existing without knowing she was by his side. It was selfish to keep her. His eyes softened sadly, shaking his head. "I had a nightmare, and I nearly hurt you. This isn't okay."

Uraraka nodded, "Okay." She tilted her head, looking at him in adoration. "We'll talk to Hatsume about some gloves for you to sleep in before we go shopping."

"Ochako-"

"I'm fine," she whispered, crawling closer to him. Her arms looped around his neck, pressing her forehead against him. "Yes, my sheets are done for and my mattress is burned, but," she chuckled. "It's probably only a matter of time before I float you in my sleep."

Bakugo's face soured. It wasn't funny. How was she laughing?

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"I almost did."

Uraraka placed a tender kiss against his lips, fingers curling into the tuft of hair at the back of his head, "You didn't. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to deserve her. "Angel face…" Bakugo knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything ever happened to her.

"Come on," she pressed another gentle kiss to his lips. "Let's go back to bed."

Bakugo looked at the burned sheets resting on the floor, "What if I-"

"You won't," she told him. She grabbed his hands, tugging Bakugo to his feet.

"But-"

"You won't."

He growled softly, "I could h-"

"You'd never," Uraraka insisted. Her fingers traced loving patterns against the palms of his hands.

Bakugo gently pulled her against his chest, burying his chin to the top of her head as he tangled his arms around her body.

"You'd never."


	2. Bend

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: And here we go!

* * *

"Sounds fun right?"

Uraraka shrugged her shoulders as her lips twisted with indifference. "I guess," she sighed, pulling her knees against her chest as she pulled her arms inside her sweatshirt lazily.

"We finally have a free Saturday," Mina sighed happily as she bounced over to the couch next to her. "No extra training, no assignments due Monday…" She squealed, kicking her feet a little as she plopped down to the couch.

"I hate to admit it, but," Jirou smirked, stretching lazily as she got comfortable in her seat.

"Hey!" Mina objected.

"Mina's right," Jirou conceded, casting the pink girl an unapologetic glare. "We have the upcoming weekend free, and there's a Cherry Blossom Festival. It's pretty awesome."

"I guess," Uraraka commented, forcing indifference on her lips as she glanced beyond the group of girls in the common lounge. She locked eyes with her towhead boyfriend for a moment offering him a quick smile before turning her attention back to her friends. He casually stood on the other side of the lounge. His arms were folded and his face held the usual scowl as he watched some of their classmates play a card game and casually tossed an insult or challenge to them.

"Almost everyone from our class is planning to go," Momo commented.

"Weekend field trip!" Mina cheered, pumping her arms into the air.

Uraraka sighed as her friends around her nodded. The chances of getting Bakugo to go the festival were almost nonexistent, and the chances of getting him to go with her as a date were even less. "I think I'm gonna stay behind." She really didn't want to, but the festival wouldn't be as fun without Bakugo. "Take advantage of the empty laundry room." And the fact that dorms and the surrounding area would mostly free of U.A. students. It would be nice to go out to a place nearby instead of taking the train to a district where they could be anonymous teens on a date.

"You can't be serious, Uraraka," Asui shook her head in disbelief as she looked at her friend. "Everyone is going Todoroki, Deku-."

"Even Iida is going," Mina groaned dramatically.

"Everyone," Momo emphasized with a firm nod.

"And you're going to stay at the dorms?" Mina frowned, looking at Uraraka. Puckering out her bottom lip, she rested her head to Uraraka's shoulder whining pathetically. "You can't…"

"We'll see," Uraraka shrugged, eyes discreetly looking at Bakugo.

If someone bothered to look past his seemingly trademark scowl, they'd notice softness in his eyes and a little smirk when his eyes connected with the floater across the room. He casually placed his hands in his pockets, subtly nodding his head back to signal her to meet him outside the lounge.

Uraraka tilted her head down giving him a little nod.

Bakugo's eyebrows raised. His face relaxed as he stepped backward, slowly exiting the lounge.

"Better start sorting my laundry." She wasn't even going to try to make up an excuse. Hopping off the couch, she gave a little stretch. "Later ladies."

"Think about coming, okay?" Asui requested, offering a friendly smile.

"We'll see." Highly unlikely.

"Hey! You gonna get dinner with us?" Momo questioned. "We're going down to the cafeteria in a little bit."

Did she kind of have plans with her secret boyfriend? "Maybe?" She honestly didn't know. Uraraka was hoping to convince Bakugo to go out for mochi after curfew. Perhaps sneak some food from the cafeteria to his room so they could have dinner together.

"Boo, Uraraka…." Mina teased, hissing at the girl. "You've been bailing on us a lot lately."

"Have not," she denied. Uraraka tossed a little wave behind her as she walked out of the common room.

"Hey Uraraka!"

"Oh! Hey Deku!" She forced a bright smile on her face as turned to her friend. Uraraka really didn't feel like discussing tomorrow's impromptu field trip again. "What's up?"

"Did you hear about the Festival tomorrow?"

Apparently, she wasn't going to hear the end of this event. "Yeah," she confirmed, fighting the pang of annoyance.

Midoriya nodded. Eyes drifting toward the ceiling as he casually scratched the back of his neck, "Are you going tomorrow? Cause Todoroki, Iida, and I are gonna meet at the front gate to go to the train station. I think our whole class is going-"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stay behind," Uraraka told him with a small smile.

"Oh," he frowned. "Why?"

Because my boyfriend probably doesn't want to go. "I don't know."

"Really?" Midoriya questioned, thoughtfully tapping his chin. "You and Kacchan would be the only people from our class not going."

She really didn't need him over analyzing the situation. "He probably has better things to do." That's definitely something her boyfriend would say.

He nodded agreeing with her statement, "I figured you'd be really excited to go."

She was. "Maybe next time," Uraraka told him, her jaw tightening as she forced the scowl from her face. "See ya later, Deku." She quickly exited the lounge, quietly making her way toward the Bakugo's room.

The flurry of activity in the lounge meant that she didn't have to sneak over to the boys' dorms. Typically, she and Bakugo carefully planned their meeting times. Dinner time and briefly after curfew held provide them with little no hallway traffic; for off campus dates, they typically met each other a couple blocks away from U.A. before making their way to a train.

Uraraka huffed, giving two quick knocks at his door. Her eyes slid from one edge of the hall to the other.

Once Kirishima had nearly caught her. As soon as she knocked, Uraraka had caught a flash of red hair from around the corner. She quickly floated herself to the ceiling, nearly falling with laughter as Bakugo opened the door expecting to see her but coming face to face with Kirishima.

"Hey," Bakugo murmured softly, opening his door.

Uraraka smiled as he gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his room. "Hey," she whispered back, being tucked underneath his chin. The door closed softly behind them as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What took you so long?" He wondered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Deku stopped to ask me something before I left the lounge."

Bakugo growled at the mention of that particular name, "Of course."

"Be nice," she warned, teasingly slapping his chest as she looked up at him.

"Angel face," he started with a smug smile. "I have been nothing but nice to that fuckwad." He flashed her a proud smile.

She hated how much his smile, smug or not, effected her. "I doubt calling him a 'fuckwad' or a 'dumb shit' counts as nice."

"Okay, I didn't do it to his face," he shrugged, unrepented. "And I only called him a dumb shit because he made a stupid move in that card game. So if you do dumb shit, you're a-"

"Dumb shit," Uraraka sighed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, wanna get some dinner? We should be able to sneak back up here, if we go now."

"Actually, I figured we could have dinner in here and watch some shows?" Bakugo suggested, gesturing to the bags of carry out on his desk.

Sometimes she wished her classmates could see this side of him. "Alright," Uraraka nodded with a happy smile.

Although, she couldn't deny she loved being the only person he'd really opened up with.

The pair settled on his bed with the small spread of carry out containers around them. Uraraka sat nestled between his legs, her back pressed against his chest as they watched a show playing on his laptop. Uraraka laughed, poking his nose with chopsticks when he complained she was getting crumbs in his bed.

"You're lucky you're cute," he warned picking up a dumpling. "Hey! You little-" Before he could get it to his mouth, it was gone. Bakugo narrowed his eyes at her.

Uraraka grinned, victoriously holding the dumpling she snatched from his chopsticks, "You're just jealous of my cat-like reflexes." She happily waved her prize like a little victory flag.

Bakugo growled taking a bite of the morsel in question. "Cat-like reflexes, huh?" He challenged, chewing with smug grin.

She frowned, looking at the half eaten dumpling. "I'm mad at you," Uraraka told him, eating the rest.

Bakugo scoffed, "You're not."

She pouted, picking up the container of noodles.

"Oi…" He rested his chin to her shoulder. Setting his chopsticks aside, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Uraraka kept her eyes on the laptop in front of them, delicately shoveling noodles in her mouth.

Bakugo frowned, pulling her closer as he pressed a little kiss on her neck, "Oi…"

She ignored the blush creeping up her neck and settling at the tips of her ears.

"Angel face," he murmured, sweetly nipping the tender flesh of her neck.

"You butt," she yelped, giggling as she squirmed in his grasp.

"Yes, but I'm your butt."

She couldn't argue with that. Setting her food down, she turned to cup his face and bring them nose to nose. "You're taking me out for mochi tomorrow," Uraraka insisted, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

His brows furrowed in confusion, "I thought you were going to the festival tomorrow."

That again. "No," she told him, running her fingers through his hair. "Why? Are you going?"

"It's not really my thing."

It really wasn't. "I know," she huffed bitterly, leaning away from him a bit.

Bakugo frowned, "What's that about?" Was she mad at him? They were just playing around, and now she's mad at him

"Nothing," she sighed, turning away from him. She picked up the container of noodles and looked back to the show playing on the screen. Uraraka pressed her back against his chest resuming their previous position.

"Don't sound like nothing," he told her leaning to study her face. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing."

"Bull."

Uraraka rolled her eyes, stuffing a large portion of noodles in her mouth.

"Are you pissed at me?" He questioned, shocked and clueless. "What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing!" She shrieked too suddenly. She carefully watched him from the corner of her eyes.

"Ochako," he sighed, eyes narrowing as he watched her.

Exhaling loudly, she turned back around meeting his eyes. "I want to go to the festival tomorrow," Uraraka admitted with a defeated little stare.

"That's it," Bakugo chuckled, playfully tapping her on the head before tangling a hand in her hair. "You dork, you can g-"

"With you," she added staring at him seriously.

His brow furrowed. Spending the day with her sounded wonderful, but the thought of being surrounded by their classmates made his head hurt.

"That's why I didn't mention it…"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You didn't have to," Uraraka pouted, looking at him sadly.

God damn it. "Don't look at me like that, Koko," he sighed, frown deepening as he felt his resolve weakening. "What are we supposed to do? Just show up holding hands all of a sudden, like it's normal?"

"It is normal, and it's not all of a sudden." They'd been together for almost year without their friends knowledge.

He scoffed, "Not to them."

"Why do you care what they think?"

"I don't give a rat's fat ass what those extras think," he hissed, tenderly scratching her scalp with a scowl.

Uraraka raised an eyebrow at his reaction, "You sure about that?"

Bakugo dropped his head for a moment, inhaling deeply as he lowered his temper. "I just don't-" What was the nice way to say it? "I don't want to deal with their damn questions, comments, and them being all in our business."

"They won't be."

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her in complete disbelief.

"Okay, they're going to be nosey." And possibly judgemental.

Exactly.

"But we don't have to let them be nosey."

"So, you're saying I can hit anyone who says something?" He smirked.

Uraraka decided to ignore that little comment. "We don't have to say anything," she suggested with a little shrug. "We don't owe them an explanation, a timeline, a reason…"

Bakugo couldn't argue with that point. "You really wanna go?"

A slow soft smile curled on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck to slide further into his lap, "I really wanna go."

"Tch." This was going to be an absolute shit show. "I'm not hanging out with Deku or that icy hot asshole!"

"Okay," she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

Bakugo sighed, pulling her closer to him.

Tomorrow was going to suck.


	3. Bend More

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: I had to do a part of two of this! And there should be another one shot for tomorrow! So yay? I'm saying yay...

* * *

"You look like a house cat."

"You think I look cute," she stated proudly, head bobbing from side to side as she giggled lightly in a little stretch.

"That's definitely not what I said."

"Meow," she murmured smirking at him, back arching as her arms stretched out over the soft blue picnic blanket. With a soft sigh, Uraraka relaxed, moving a hand to the sky as she shielded her eyes from the mid afternoon rays. "Seriously, I could get used to this," she sighed looking at the cherry blossoms swaying.

"I really wouldn't."

"Yeah," she yawned, her hands resting against her stomach. "We could do picnics like this on the fields at campus."

"Tch," he scoffed, carefully marking his page. "I doubt it would be as peaceful with those damn extras bothering us."

Uraraka hummed, yawning as her eyes drifted closed, "We haven't been bothered today."

"Because we haven't run into them." Not that he was complaining. Bakugo had hopes of enjoying a low key and low stress day in the park with his girlfriend. The sensible part of him also recognized that hope for what it was.

Denial.

"How do you know?" She shrugged, an eye peeking open as she questioned him. "Maybe," Uraraka started, exhaling deeply. "They saw us, assumed we were on a date, and decided to respect our privacy." Or they feared for their lives, knowing Bakugo would, quite literally, blow up at them.

If that wasn't the biggest load of bullshit he'd ever heard. "Oh what the fuck ever," Bakugo laughed, shaking his head. "For one thing, they aren't smart enough to mind their own business-"

Uraraka snickered, wanting to argue but finding herself agreeing with him.

"And you know as much as I do that's bullshit, woman."

"It's a reasonable assumption."

"No." His lips tightened trying to flatten the smile of amusement curling on his lips. "It's bullshit, Koko."

"No, no, no," she waved a little finger at him in playful admonishment. "I, unlike you, have faith."

"In what exactly?"

"In the fact that our classmates have more interesting things to worry about than us sucking face," Uraraka admitted, innocently staring at him as she gave a little shrug.

Bakugo sat his book on the blanket, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, "You're lucky you're cute."

"So you've told me," she beamed happily at him, pressing a kiss to his nose.

"Little shit," he murmured, affectionately pressing a light kiss to her lips. "You want something to eat?" Bakugo questioned as he stood up, stretching a bit.

Uraraka nodded, reaching her hands to the sky then resting them over her head.

"What do you want?"

She grinned, "Whatever is good."

"So," he nodded, smirking as he placed his hands in his pockets leaning over her. "Spicy noodles?"

Her nose wrinkled, "No." His definition of spicy rivaled his fire power. She'd learned her lesson early about stealing food from him and what his definition of spicy was.

"You said whatever," Bakugo insisted smugly, gently nudging her leg as he backed away from the blanket.

"Yeah, well, you know not that!" Uraraka called after him, leaning up a little.

"Then you should be more specific," he waved a hand behind him, walking toward the path and disappearing into a herd of people.

She stuck out her tongue at him, laying back down against the blanket with a happy sigh.

Today was the type of day she wished she could have with them everyday.

The morning had been better than she expected. With their classmates already on the way to the festival, it allowed her and Bakugo to be alone without worry.

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his back as he prepared their breakfast and whispering sleepy murmurs into his shirt while he stood at the little stove.

They enjoyed their meal and shared the chore of cleaning up when they had finished. She hummed happily, wiggling her hips as she washed the dishes. He watched, pretending to be annoyed with her antics while enjoying the simple luxury of doing sometime mundane together.

Cleaning done, they went back to their rooms to get ready. Uraraka met him at the front gate dressed in a short white sundress and sandals. She pressed a kiss to his lips before they headed out.

After a short walk to the train station and an easy thirty minute train ride, they arrived at the festival and settled on the grass a few hours ago with their classmates nowhere in sight.

"Hey Uraraka!"

Oh crap. Uraraka sat up, eyes flying open to see a small herd of her homeroom classmates headed toward her. This totally didn't help her theory that her classmates had already seen them and decided to respect their privacy.

That meant Bakugo was right.

And she was never going to hear the end of it.

Damn it.

"Hey Deku, Iida, Asui, Todoroki, Momo, Mina-" She listed nervously looking at the large group of her classmates. At this point, Uraraka figured it would have been easier to just walk into homeroom a few minutes early and make out with Bakugo right before Aizawa emerged from his cocoon. "Everybody…" She chirped awkwardly as she stared at them.

"Thought you were doing laundry today?" Deku questioned innocently as he looked at her little set up.

Uraraka's eyes were wide, remembering the line she'd given her friends, "I was, but…" She crawled back, grabbing the book Bakugo had been reading. "I decided it could wait. I mean, we rarely get a day off-"

"That's what I said!" Mina insisted with a proud nod.

"And I thought it would be nice to relax and read," Uraraka nodded, looking at the book in her hands. What the hell was he reading anyway?

Momo stifled a giggle looking at the book in her hands, "Didn't know you liked historical fiction, Uraraka."

"An excellent read!" Iida praised looking at the title.

"It is," Uraraka nodded slowly with a tight smile as she lightly tossed the book behind her. "So, what are you guys doing now?" Hopefully, heading back to the dorms before Bakugo comes back with their lunch.

"We were gonna lay underneath the trees for a little bit," Deku told her.

"Oh," her smile faltered as she tried looking past them to catch a glimpse of Bakugo before they did. She considered the possibility of him hanging back once he caught a glimpse of their classmates.

"And there's plenty of space around here."

Of course there was. Uraraka watched as they spread out blankets around her picnic area to her horror.

"Nice spot over here, Uraraka," Kirishima grinned, giving her a thumbs up as he and Mina settled behind her. "I'm surprised no one else is over here."

Uraraka couldn't help but think he'd be pleased to know that his best friend had quite literally growled at just about anyone who'd dare to get too close to their personal space. "Me too."

"Do you mind if we use your blanket?" Midoriya questioned referring to himself, Iida, and Todoroki. "I mean we have a couple, but you have plenty of room and-"

Well, to be fair, Deku hadn't asked how Bakugo would feel about them on his blanket. "No, of course not." Uraraka really hadn't minded at all, so her answer was fair.

For now.

"We should have gotten lunch before setting down!" Kaminari groaned, flopping down.

"You're the one who was complaining about having to walk around with the backpacks and stuff," Jirou sighed, nudging his foot from her blanket.

"Yeah well," Kaminari huffed. "It didn't make sense for us to walk past here to get to the food and then walk all the way back here to eat."

Momo folded her arms in front of her, looking at him tolerantly, "You realize no matter what we still have to walk there and come back here right?"

"Or we could have eaten over there."

"No, it's too crowded," Mina frowned, shaking her head.

"And we wouldn't have run into Uraraka!" Asui added with a delighted ribbet.

"Uh," Uraraka cringed, eyes darting to her classmates around her as she spotted a familiar blonde head approaching. "I don't mind if you guys want to get something to eat." She was aching for the confidence she'd mustered last night thinking it would be easier to show her classmates they were involved rather than tell them.

At this moment, Uraraka honestly wouldn't fault him for pretending he'd just arrived. She just hoped he get her the lunch he purchased her without them noticing.

"You already ate?" Asui questioned.

Her eyes went back to the crowd searching for Bakugo. "Not yet," Uraraka squeaked. Now that she thought had a chance to think, it probably wasn't a good idea to put her hot tempered boyfriend in an unpredictable situation that most likely annoy him.

Too bad Uraraka was just realizing this.

"We'll probably go in a little bit," Midoriya commented, slipping his shoes off as he relaxed. "I'm not even sure what I want."

Iida nodded, "From what I've seen this place has a great variety, so I am looking forward to trying a few different things."

"I saw a soba stand I wanted to get something from," Todoroki nodded.

"Oi."

Uraraka's face flushed, slowly sitting up to the sound of her boyfriend's voice directly behind her. How the hell did he do that? She kept her eyes in front as she felt her classmates' stares. Like she told him last night, this wasn't anything new.

There was no song, dance, or grand tale to tell.

They'd already agreed not to make a big deal about it.

If they were going through with it still.

"You assholes are on my blanket," Bakugo barked, narrowing his eyes at the three boys sitting around Uraraka.

"Oh, hey Kacchan!" Midoriya nervously as he slowly slid away. "I think this is Uraraka's blanke-"

Red eyes narrowed as a small growl escaped him, "Tch. It's mine," Bakugo leaned down, gently placing a hand on top of Uraraka's head as he handed her a carton of food. "Noodles."

"Thanks," Uraraka muttered, trying to pretend her classmates weren't focused in on them like a laser beam.

"So…" Iida drawled, brow furrowed as he looked at the two of them trying to figure out a tactful way to pry and not overstep. "Bakugo..."

"We didn't know you were coming to the festival Kacchan!" Leave it to Midoriya to try and lighten the tension.

Bakugo sat next to Uraraka, plucking a dumpling from the container, "Because I didn't fucking tell you." He carefully collected some noodles on his chopsticks, taking a large bite.

Uraraka narrowed her eyes looking at Bakugo accusingly, "This isn't spicy is it?" She figured he'd get something for them to share since there were plenty of other things to sample later.

"No," he shook his head, smirking. "Not really."

Which meant there was definitely a kick to it. Uraraka sighed, eating a mouthful herself.

"Ummm…" Mina giggled, pointing to the two of them. "What the hell just happened?"

"The first sign of the apocalypse, I think." Jirou stared, wide eyed.

"I think we may have just witnessed the taming of the shrew," Todoroki snickered, folding his arms in front of him. "Or at least of the results of it."

"Dude," Kaminari whistled shaking his head. "Uraraka's kinda hot, that's no way to talk about her."

Bakugo growled, hand tightening on his chopsticks, "You stupid goddamn pichu, he's not talking about Ochako."

"Ochako, huh?" Kirishima snorted. "So, it's true then?"

There were few times Bakugo Katsuki could recall being completely backed into a corner. "Tch," he grunted, shoveling a mouth full of noodles in his mouth as he scowled. "You moth-"

Uraraka sighed heavily with defeat, her shoulders curling down in surrender, "Is this really that shocking?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Um, yes."

"Definitely."

"Hell yes!

"Definitely didn't see it coming."

Uraraka rolled her eyes, looking to her boyfriend staring at her with what could best be described as a shit eating grin.

"Told you, Koko."

"Oh my god, did he just call you Koko?!" Mina squealed, bouncing over to them. "That is so cute! How long has this been going on?"

Bakugo narrowed his eyes, chest bubbling with a roar. A dark red blush bloomed from his cheeks to the tips of his ears as his chopsticks snapped in his hand.

"Okay, yes we're together," Uraraka spoke before Bakugo had the chance to explode from annoyance. "I tamed the shrew. Can we just enjoy our day off please?" She gently placed a hand on his leg, hoping he wouldn't jump for a fight.

"Okay," Momo nodded, being the first to break the silence. She stood, dusting herself off. "Let's get some lunch then."

To Uraraka's relief the subject on her and Bakugo's relationship seemed to at a halt for now.

"Gimme those," Bakugo murmured, gently taking the chopsticks from her hand.

"What happened to yours?" Uraraka questioned softly, knowing very well what happened but wanting him to say it. She watched her friends venture away from their picnic area.

Red eyes narrowed, amused as he ignored her question.

"How am I supposed to eat?" She pouted, resting her chin against his shoulder.

Releasing a loud sigh, he presented her with a mouthful of food.

"Thanks," she murmured happily, accepting the mouthful.

"I'd just like to say," Kirishima cleared his throat stepping in front of the pair. "I think you make an absolutely beautiful couple. I support this one hundred percent. I'm totally shipping this… "

Bakugo growled, "Back off, shit for brains!"

"Alright, alright," the redhead laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm going. Just want to make it clear I have dibs on best man for the wedding!" He cackled jumping back before he could feel Bakugo's wrath.

"Piss off!"

Uraraka shook her head, chuckling softly, "I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

"You know they're not going to let this go, right?" Bakugo huffed, presenting her with another bite of food.

"Yeah, but," she shrugged. "They know now, and we can have picnics back on campus."

"Yay," he snorted, pressing a kiss to her forehead knowing he wouldn't deny her.


	4. Air

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: So, yea... It's a little spicer than what I usually write, but yea... Yea...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't some strange, unfamiliar phenomenon.

They were teenagers who had been involved in a year long relationship with little supervision. Of course, they'd kissed before.

Many times.

There were countless moments through the day where their lips brushed.

In the morning, he always placed a soft kiss to her forehead before they walked to homeroom together. Her fingers curled around his pinky as she happily swung their arms as they walked.

Between classes and in their down time, Uraraka had a habit of stealing little moments with him. She'd quickly press a soft kiss against his lips before jumping back with a small laugh, watching his face redden at the sudden public display. Their classmates knowing hadn't eased the emotional barrier he'd built in public, but he willingly accepted her affection.

They'd had private make out sessions in the gym. Dripping with sweat and adrenaline humming, their lips would meet as their hands explored hesitantly over their clothes. Once, Bakugo had pinned her against a private wall by the locker rooms. Her legs snapped around his waist almost instinctively as they kissed fast and fervently. Uraraka's fingers dug into his hair as his hands stroked down her damp tank top.

Those moments were typically over as quickly as it began.

With a wicked smirk, he'd gently lowered her to the ground with a final lingering kiss. Her fingers would slide from the back of his head to his chest, giving him a gentle tap before they separated to shower and change.

Kissing wasn't new.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Even on nights they were alone in his room.

"Yeah," Uraraka nodded with a little yawn, crawling on his bed. They had another few hours before curfew. She settled underneath the covers as she watched him set up a movie on his laptop resting on the desk across the room.

Bakugo settled behind her, his chin tucked against her shoulder as his arms threaded around her waist. His hands were innocently tucked underneath her sweatshirt, resting against her tank top as he spooned against her.

"I'm picking the next movie," she teased, rolling over to look at him. Uraraka gently tapped his nose, laughing quietly when he scowled.

"What's wrong with this one?!"

She frowned looking at the screen. "This fight scene has been going on for the last twenty minutes." She really should have known he'd pick some action movie.

At least it wasn't horror this time.

"I just turned the movie on!" He howled, laughing a little at her statement. "It's been like five minutes, Koko."

Uraraka smiled at his pet name for her. "Katsuki," she purred, letting his name linger a bit. "I absolutely adore you." She placed a gentle hand to his chest. "But," she breathed dramatically, chocolate eyes looking up at him brightly. "Your taste in movies sucks."

Bakugo chuckled, leaning over to press his forehead against her own. "And your's is any better?" He told her smugly, smirking against her lips.

"Naturally," she whispered grinning back at him proudly. Uraraka gently brushed their noses together, her gaze heavy as she felt his warm breath against her lips.

"Smart ass," he breathed, swallowing her amusement.

"Yeah," she grinned into his kiss, rolling to face him, her palms pressed against his chest as they slid up to the back of his neck to curl in his hair.

He rolled to his back, gently pulling her on top of him as their lips slowly moved together. Warm hands trailed underneath her sweatshirt, curling at her waist and sliding underneath her tank top to pull her into his lap as he sat up a little. "Come 'ere," Bakugo murmured.

Uraraka giggled, shuffling to straddle his hips. Her fingers trailed down his shoulders as her tongue traced the seam of his lips, tasting remnants of the hot cinnamon toothpaste he used. She gently nudged his lips open, delicately swirling her tongue with his as she clumsily unzipped her sweatshirt.

His fingers dug into her clothing, pulling her tighter against him as their lips moved. Bakugo hissed suddenly feeling the temperature of the room skyrocket and the air between them grow hot and thick.

It had never been like this.

Her teeth gently bit down against his bottom lip, dragging a soft growl from his throat. Uraraka's forehead came against his, staring at him through heavy lidded eyes as they panted lightly.

Bakugo licked his lips, tongue sweeping over her lips lightly. A devilish smirk curled on his lips as he peeled his t-shirt off, trying to stop his skin from igniting.

Uraraka's hands glided over the planes of chest as his lips went down to her neck.

He peppered kisses to the shell of her ear, smiling at her gasp of delight. "Can I?" He whispered, fingers tangling in her tank top.

She nodded, pretty sure she would have promised him anything if his lips kept caressing her ear like that. Head dropping between her shoulders, Uraraka sighed softly feeling his palms slide down her bare skin removing her sweatshirt. His tongue swirled little patterns in her ear as his hands tangled in the hem of her tank top.

Almost reverently, he removed the top exposing her sage colored bra. Bakugo whispered little words of wonder as his fingers trailed down the straps of bra, palms curving around her ribs as he kissed her once more.

Her thighs tightened around his waist as their lips met with an uncharted urgency. Little gasps escaped her as Uraraka dragged her fingernails down his back unearthing a broken groan from him. Tucking her close, Bakugo rolled her underneath him pinning her wrists by her head as he kissed down her chin. His lips traced down her shoulder, between her chest, licking down her side until his teeth sharply sank into her side.

Uraraka yelped, whimpering at the jolt of pleasure curling her toes.

"Sorry," he muttered, tongue tracing over the skin he bruised. His hands held her hips, thumbs caressing the hollow of her hips as his kisses slowed.

Her eyes fluttered lazily, fingers digging into his hair as she tenderly scratched his scalp. "We should stop," she whispered, her chest heaving as she fought to ignore how badly she wanted him to touch her.

"Yeah," Bakugo agreed crawling up her body. Resting on trembling forearms, he lightly pressed his forehead against hers as he looked at her cautiously. "You okay?"

She sighed breathlessly, "Yeah." Her hands gently stroked the back of his neck. She gently nuzzled his nose, listening to the sound of his breath. "You okay?" Uraraka whispered.

He nodded, burying his head in the crook of her neck as he inhaled deeply, "You should go." Bakugo didn't want her to, but curfew was approaching and he wasn't sure it was good idea for them to alone right now.

"Do you really want me to?" She knew he didn't, but appreciated his restraint.

His cheeks flushed as he sat up, moving to sit across from her. "Could you please put a shirt on?" His eyes moved over her chest.

She sat, up leaning against the wall as a sultry smirk curled on her lips, "Am I distracting you?" Uraraka gave her shoulders a little shake.

"What the hell do you think?" Bakugo questioned roughly, snapping his gaze to wall as he felt heat singe his ears. He was amazed the bed hadn't been reduced to a pile of ashes by now.

"Sorry." She wasn't. Pride mixed with the ache their kiss had created as she slid off the bed. "Do you want me go?"

No. "We almost…" Bakugo was rarely someone at a lost for words, but the sight of her in green lace melted his words into the pit burning below his stomach.

"Had…" Uraraka's eyes went wide, smirking a little as she nodded her head. What exactly did they almost do? "Sex?" She finished curiously with a little blush.

Why was this so hard for him to talk about? "Would you," he paused, looking their eyes. "Would you have wanted to stop?"

Had this question been asked before her lips were bruised, heart thudding loudly in her ears, and a shirtless hot blooded Bakugo in front of her, the answer would have been entirely different. "No," she told him, shaking her head as she crawled back to the bed and taking a seat in front of him. "Would you?"

"Only if you wanted to," he confessed.

"I didn't."

That certainly didn't help his resolve. "So, what do we do?" She had to be the one to say it.

"Do you," Uraraka sighed with a thoughtful hum. "Want to?"

More than he wanted air. "Yes."

"Have you," she chewed on her bottom lip, back leaning against the wall as she looked at him shyly. "Before? With anyone?"

"What?!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"With who?!" Bakugo howled, outraged. "When?" That was a better question.

"I'm just asking," she shrugged.

"Have you?"

"No!"

He had to know. "Not Dek-"

"Katsuki really?" She questioned, frowning as she looked at boyfriend.

Bakugo smirked, feeling some of the awkwardness ease between them. "Just asking." A part him knew nothing had ever happened between them, but the small bead of insecurity in the back of his head would never let him completely drop what could have been.

"You're an ass," she told him, crawling to his lap.

He was. "But, I'm your ass," he admitted, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"You are," Uraraka agreed, intertwining their hands. "So, you want to…" She trailed off.

He leaned back, raising a teasing eyebrow at her.

"You know."

He knew. "What?" Bakugo just wanted her to say it.

"Have sex."

Bakugo flushed, not expecting her to say it so bluntly. "Um." Was there a way to talk about this without it being so painfully awkward. "Yeah." Obviously.

"Yeah?"

"I thought that was obvious. I mean, what the hell do you want me to say, Ochako?"

She wasn't sure. "A little more than yeah would be nice."

"Hey," he murmured, gently cupping her face to lift her eyes to him. "I want you." They weren't the most eloquent words. Bakugo wasn't sure he even possessed the words to really explain how he felt, but he hoped she'd understand.

"Good because," she whispered, eyes bright. "I want you too."

He pressed a kiss to her lips, threading a gentle hand in her hair.

"You're gonna have to buy condoms," she told him lightly, returning his kiss as she looped her arms around his neck.

Bakugo wasn't looking forward to that awkward store trip.

"I can always go with you," she teased, loving how his temper was starting to flare. "Or you could ask Kaminari to come with you, I'm sure-ah!" She screeched, feeling his fingers attack her sides.

"You dork," he dismissed, tickling her mercilessly as she screeched falling back on his bed. Bakugo chuckled to himself watching as her laughter died down. "Oi?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, looking up at him with rosy cheeks and smile stretched a mile wide.

"I love your stupid face."

Uraraka giggled, "I love your stupid face too."


	5. Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: I think is is one of my favorites so far... Yep. It is.

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Uraraka shrugged, walking into the kitchen of his apartment. Dressed in one of his t-shirts, toothbrush in hand as she vigorously brushed her teeth. "Can't stay," she garbled walking over to the sink, spitting.

Red eyes narrowed, looking from the sink and back to his girlfriend, "You know I hate that."

She continued brushing her teeth, leaning against the counter defiantly. Uraraka turned the faucet on, taking a large mouthful of water. Cheeks puffed and proud, she swirled it noisily as water dribbling down her chin. Her locked eyes with him spitting once again into his sink.

"That's disgusting."

"I seriously don't see what the big deal is," she rolled eyes, rinsing off her toothbrush. "You don't complain when I brush my teeth in bathroom sink."

"Cause it's the bathroom sink!" Bakugo tolerated her carrying her toothbrush into the shower, but he absolutely hated when she carried her routine into the kitchen. "I don't need your spit all over the pots and pans.

"It's a sink though," she picked up the dish towel, wiping her mouth. "Whatever." Uraraka held up her hands in surrender, walking her toothbrush back to the bathroom. "I will try not to do it again." Until the next time it got on his nerves.

He shook his head following her to his bedroom. "Hey! Where you going?" Bakugo questioned, leaning against the doorframe.

"I gotta go grocery shopping," she sighed, tossing his shirt off and throwing it at him playfully as she stepped inside the closet to pull on her clothes.

"If you lived here," he huffed, folding his arms. "There would already be groceries in the fridge, and you wouldn't have to go shopping." They'd been together for about five years with three of those after their time at UA. Both had settled into being professional heroes working at different agencies in the same district.

"I don't have to get much," she chuckled, poking her head out of the closet door. She didn't know why she was so shy about changing in front of him.

He'd already seen everything.

"Just a couple packs of noodles and some fruit." Enough to let her parents see she was capable to taking care of herself. Nothing fancy.

"Which again," Bakugo frowned. "If you lived here there would be actual food, not that processed shit you eat."

"Tch!"

"Don't 'tch' me!"

"Tch," she repeated going back into the closet to pull her jeans on.

"And don't ignore my point!"

Uraraka froze, head lifting slowly as she threaded her belt. "Which was…?" She slowly stepped out of the closet, looking at him confused.

"You living here."

"Oh?"

"You basically live here." She had her own apartment about fifteen minutes away; but over the last few years since their graduation from UA, Uraraka had slowly found herself living with him. Signs of her occupancy started in his bedroom with her clothes and spread to the entire apartment. She'd even had her own key made. "I don't understand why you still have your apartment."

Good question. "I don't know," Uraraka sighed, stepping out of the closet. She ran a hand through her hair wrinkling her nose. "What would your parents think about you shacking up with your girlfriend?"

"Actually, the old hag was kinda shocked we weren't living together already."

"Really?" She questioned sitting on the bed to pull her socks on.

Bakugo nodded with a little smirk. "They figured we were already living together. My dad was kinda surprised when you mentioned your apartment awhile ago when we were over there.

"Okay," she nodded, leaning back against the bed. "I'm not sure about what _my_ parents would say about us shacking up."

"Oh, please," he scoffed, walking over to her. "They already know we're having sex."

"Katsuki!" She really didn't want think about what her parents did or did not know about her relationship.

"We've been together for fives years. They know something is happening," He chuckled. "What the hell are they going to think when you're pregnant? It was a stork?!"

Uraraka blinked slowly at him, "I'm not pregnant."

"I know that, goof," Bakugo grunted, playfully tapping the top of her head. "I'm saying what the hell are they supposed to believe when you are?"

"I'm not."

"We established that."

"So, why are we talking about babies?" She wasn't sure why the thought babies made her heart so full and stomach ache.

He shook his head sitting next to her, "We weren't. We were talking about sex."

Oh.

"About how your parents probably already know we're doing it."

Uraraka really didn't want to think about that. "I think I'd rather talk about babies."

"What the hell else would they think? We've been together since high school. Of course we're humping each other."

Uraraka pressed her palm against her forehead as she forced herself not to laugh at his antics. "Or," she paused, pushing the bubble of laughter down. "They could think they we are not."

"We lived in a dorm for three years," Bakugo listed, looking at her seriously as he broke down their history. "With like no supervision-"

"We had a curfew and rules! And-"

"How many times did you sleep in my room?"

She growled. Uraraka pouted as she pulled her legs on the bed and resting her cheek against his bare shoulder. "Okay." He had a point there. "But we did nothing."

Red eyes glittered with mischief as a crude smirk curled on his lips, "I wouldn't call that nothing."

"You pervert!" She screeched laughing, swatting at his chest as he laughed.

Bakugo pulled her into his lap. His arms went around her waist as she straddled his thighs and placed her hands against his shoulders.

"My point is," Uraraka sighed loudly as she patted his chest. "We're not married, so I don't want it to be awkward when my parents come to stay for a weekend."

"Tch," Bakugo shrugged casually. "That's all you're worried about?"

"Well, yea!" She didn't want to have to worry about her parents thought about her sharing a room with him or questioning their level of intimate activity. Uraraka couldn't directly remember a time her parents had explicitly told her how they felt about her being alone with Bakugo. She'd witnessed her father's firm grasp on Bakugo's shoulder and a whispered warning at their first introduction, but that was it.

"Well, let's get married then."

What? "What?"

"Let's get married."

Her mouth dropped as her stomach dropped to the soles of her feet. What the hell had he just said? Her heartbeat thudded against her eardrums as she swallowed a lump of nerves bundled at the base of her throat, "Did you just propose me me?"

"I guess," Bakugo shrugged, looking up at her.

Brown eyes were wide with disbelief as her mouth sputtered with unintelligible syllables.

"Well?"

Uraraka's brow wrinkled as she snarled, pulling her fist back to deliver a thunderous punch to his chest, "Fuck you!"

"Ow! What the actual fuck, Ochako!?" Bakugo yelled, his back dropping to mattress.

"Are you serious?" She shrieked. Her hands angrily slapped against his bare chest.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned confused, gently taking her wrists to block her attack. "I love you. You love me. We both want a future together. House, kids, dog, maybe a cat…?" They'd talked about this. "Am I wrong?"

"No, but," she leaned back, staring at him as she shook her head. "Are you proposing to me, right now? In this moment? For real?"

"I am." With a little nod, he rose to rest on his elbows.

All she could do was gawk at him in complete awe. "I, honestly, don't know what to say." She couldn't decide between kissing him or ripping his head off.

His gaze softened, eyes focused on her seriously, "I was hoping for 'yes'."

"Of course," Uraraka gently cupped his face. Her shoulders relaxed as she smiled at him sweetly. "Of course, I'll marry you."

Bakugo smirked, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, "We need to celebrate." HIs fingers threaded in her hair. Tenderly scratching her scalp, he pressed kisses along the column of her neck

"We do," she sighed happily. "But-"

"No-"

"I gotta go get ready for my parents to visit," she moaned lightly as his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her shoulder. "We can celebrate in a couple days."

"Or," Bakugo purred, pressing a butterfly kiss to his throat and dragging his tongue up to her ear. "Invite your parents here, I'll call my people, and we can all have dinner here."

She leaned back with a bright smile as she cradled his head to rest her forehead against his. "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded, kissing her nose. "They'll be happy to know I finally proposed."

Her smile fell, lips twisting in shock, "What?"

"Your ring is my nightstand drawer under the condoms, by the way." Bakugo grinned smugly.

Her jaw dropped, looking at him with an expression somewhere been horror and rage.

She was going to kill him.

After she got her ring from the drawer.


	6. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: I think I want to write another part to this one.

* * *

"You should make us pancakes."

Rolling to his back, Bakugo chuckled as his sleepy girlfriend crawled on top of his chest. "I should?" He adjusted the comforter around them as his hands slid underneath the t-shirt she wore, hands resting on the bare skin of her back.

"Yeah," she murmured with a little nod as she buried her face. Uraraka hooked her leg around his as she snuggled against him. "I'm hungry."

"That means you have to let me out of bed."

With a loud groan, she rubbed her face along his bare neck. "You're so warm though," she whined.

The third Saturday of the month meant no classes, no training, no cram sessions, no alarm clocks, no school. They had two free days to look forward to, and Uraraka intended on fully indulging in a full weekend of slothing.

Starting with snuggling.

Lots of snuggling.

"How the hell am I supposed to make you pancakes, if you are using me as your personal heater?" He teased, gently kneading the muscles in her lower back. Bakugo decided not to point out the fact that he was holding her against him.

"You're talented," she yawned. Uraraka leaned up, planting her palms to his chest as she looked up at him sleepily. "I have faith in you."

"If you want pancakes, I need to get up."

"No," Uraraka sighed loudly, pulling herself up to meet his eyes. "Snuggles first." She placed a kiss against his lips, cupping his face in her palms. "Then pancakes." Pancake lunch was just as good as pancake breakfast. "With strawberry syrup."

Of course.

"And whipped cream," she whispered against his lips. "And sprinkles. Rainbow ones!"

"You gonna want all that with protein pancakes?" Bakugo laughed, watching her nose wrinkle before he could finish the question. She absolutely hated the protein powder pancakes he made some mornings after their morning workouts.

"Those things taste like cardboard," she scoffed, puckering her lips out in soft pout. "I want real pancakes for our day off."

He sighed, giving her a half hearted scowl, "You're lucky I like you." Bakugo pressed a series of kisses from the top of her head to the tip of her nose. She knew damn well he wasn't going to say no.

Bakugo would never admit how much she had him wrapped around her little finger. He didn't need to say what they both already knew. Of course he was going to make her pancakes.

"We can," he murmured. Sliding up and sitting with his back against the wall, he pulled her up to straddle his lap. "Take over the kitchen in a little bit." Making his girlfriend pancakes was one thing, making them for his entire class was out of the question. Hopefully the extras would be out of the way by then.

"Kay," she chirped lightly. "What are we going to do until then?" She whispered, looping her arms around his neck as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

He smirked, "Pass some time."

"Good idea."

"I know," he breathed, sealing their lips together. Bakugo's hands traced up the bare skin of her back and curved around to her stomach. His fingers captured the hem of her shirt, gently pulling it from her body.

"What are you doing?" She murmured, sighing happily as his lips went to her neck spilling kisses down her collarbone.

A slow smile curled against her neck as Bakugo lapped tenderly. "Cardio," he grunted pulling her tight against him, letting his teeth scrape against her neck. "We have to get our morning exercise somehow."

Uraraka's fingers raked through his hair, eyes drifting closed. A soft moan escaped her lips as she slowly rolled her hips against him.

Cardio was definitely a good idea.

She could feel less guilty about the pancakes.

Uraraka barely had time to register the creaking sound of the door open or her boyfriend's teeth sinking into her shoulder in a startled motion.

"Rise and shine, Katsuki."

Uraraka's eyes flew open and head turning to the unfamiliar female voice. Hands flying to her chest to cover herself in panic, her mouth gaped in horror as she stared at the woman with familiar ash blonde hair and eyes. "Oh crap," she yelped, rolling off Bakugo and tumbling off the bed as she tangled herself in the bedsheet.

Her first introduction with her boyfriend's mother started with her on top of him.

Topless.

And moaning.

"What the hell do you want old woman?" Bakugo barked, through his red face and scowl.

"Well," Mitsuki bared a wide grin as she folded her arms in front of her leaning against the doorway. "You've got the rise part under control."

Bakugo growled, shoving a pillow in his lap, "Shut the hell up!"

Uraraka's eyes bounced from Bakugo to his mother as if she were watching a tennis match. Her hands clutched the sheet around her body as she sat on the floor awkwardly.

What the hell was she supposed to do?

Was she supposed to pick up her clothes and bashfully shuffle in front of his mother as she took her walk of shame back to her room?

Or was she supposed to introduce herself as if nothing was going on? While she was half naked and tangled in her son's sheets.

Uraraka gulped feeling the flush of embarrassment burning over her cheeks as Bakugo's mother set her eyes to her.

"Could you close the damn door!?" Bakugo barked, from his bed. It was bad enough his mother caught him in a compromising position, he didn't need the whole dorm witnessing this.

"Actually!" Uraraka sprang to her feet as soon as Mitsuki's fingers went to the door.

Given the choice of face the boyfriend's mother or flight, Uraraka was going to take flight. Immediately.

"I think I should, um," she hurried around the room. Picking up random pieces of clothing, she kept a hand firmly clutched to the bedsheet covering her. "Go. I um-" She turned facing Mitsuki. What the hell was she supposed say?

Mitsuki looked at her, eyebrows raising as an amused smirk overtook her.

"Nice to meet you, Bakugo-san," Uraraka bowed, feeling her face bloom. This couldn't be more awkward.

She took a moment to be grateful that his mother hadn't decided to walk into the room ten minutes later.

That would have been unbearable.

"Likewise Ochako," Mitsuki smothered a chuckle at the girl's embarrassment as she bolted out of the room.

"Whoa, who's sheets are those? Wait…"

"Holy shit!"

"I think those are Bakugo's sheets…"

Bakugo sighed, jaw clenched in a growl as he looked at his mother. "Could you please close the fucking door?"

His mother closed the door behind her, folding her arms as she rested her back against the door, "Really Katsuki?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Stopping you from getting that nice girl into a lot of trouble," the blonde woman looked down at the girl on the floor. "Who you haven't bothered introducing me to!After how many ye-"

"We're really having this conversation!" Bakugo screamed, fingers digging into the pillow in his lap. "Right now?!"

"Well, Katsuki, when the hell are we supposed to have it?" Mitsuki questioned, her own voice rising. "You don't call. You don't visit-"

"Yeah, cause you barging into my room like a crazy woman makes me want to spend the weekend at home," Bakugo hissed, head falling to the wall with a soft thump. "Why the fuck did they even let you in?!"

"If you'd bother to answer my calls, you'd know that parents are free to come visit their children today."

God fucking damn it. He'd known it was today, but never thought he'd get a visit.

"You've kept that sweet girl hidden from me, damn near making me a grandmother-"

If she was going to lecture him, at the very least, she could have had the decency to let them finish their morning activities. "What the hell?"

"I don't need that girl's parents hating you! Because if you screw this up I a-"

"I haven't even met her damn parents yet!"

"You mean you've got that girl in here topless, and you haven't had the courtesy to look her father in the eye and ask for permission to date his dau-"

"What the do I need his permission for anyway?!" Bakugo screamed, fist hitting the pillow in his lap. "I'm not dating him! I'm dating Ochako!"

Mitsuki swatted him on the back of his head, "You better ask her parents' permission before you marry that girl, Katsuki! Or I swear-"

Bakugo's face bloomed in a bright red blush at the thought, "Where the fuck did that come from?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pancake Saturday was officially ruined.

By the time Uraraka made it back to her room and changed from Bakugo's sheet, she really wasn't hungry. The knotted mess of nerves and embarrassment left her without an appetite. She was just thankful her parents weren't planning to visit today.

"Why did Kaminari say he saw you running out of Bakugo's room naked?"

Uraraka's forehead crashed against the table with a loud groan. "I wasn't naked," she sighed loudly. "I was wrapped in a bedsheet."

There was no point in denying what happened. She knew that enough people saw her dash of shame back to her dorm.

"Wait…" Mina paused, brows wrinkling as she tried to process the words. "So he wasn't lying about you running out of Bakugo's room naked?!"

Uraraka slid down in her seat, feeling the pointed stares from her classmates poke at her self awareness. "Thank you for letting everyone know." That was exactly what she needed. "And, again, I wasn't naked…"

"Everyone already knows!"

Of course they did. "That's just perfect," Uraraka mumbled, rubbing her temples in slow circles.

"What were you doing in there?"

Uraraka's hands slammed down against the wood table as she looked at Mina wide eyed.

Mina jumped back, giving an optimistic shrug, "I'm just asking." She held her palms up in front of her in surrender. "I don't want to misinterpret the situation."

"Oh, my room is right next Bakugo's," Kirishima snickered, taking a seat in the chair across from Uraraka. He turned to Mina flashing her a toothy grin. "You are not misinterpreting anything."

"You're annoying." Uraraka could only cling to the hope that none of the visiting parents witnessed her mad dash back to her room. She didn't need everyone knowing her personal exploits.

Mina wrapped her arms around Uraraka's shoulders. "You sound just like Bakugo."

Kirishima laughed, "She's doing the scowl too."

"Aw," Mina squealed, tightly hugging Uraraka. "They've reached the point in their relationship that they're starting to act like each other."

"They've been like that," Jirou smirked joining them.

Mina scoffed, "How am I just noticing this?"

"How has the most embarrassing moment of my life become breakfast conversation?" Uraraka questioned, trying to shrug away from Mina's hug.

"I, for one, don't see how this couldn't," Kirishima grinned, happily digging into his bowl of rice. "You do a five hundred meter dash naked, people are going to hear about it."

"I wasn't naked." Uraraka shoved Mina off her shoulders as she rolled her eyes.

"Uraraka!"

Just when she thought things couldn't get any more uncomfortable.

Iida slammed his hands against the table, "I heard that you stayed the night in Bakugo's room-"

Uraraka hid her face in hands, muffling her scream of frustration.

"If that's true the both you have violated," Iida frowned. Eyes to the ceiling, glasses casting that righteous gleam. "At least five of U.A.'s Dormitory Code of Conduct regulations. Students who enjoy housing privileges must be sure to adhere to the Code of Conduct. Young ladies are not allowed on the gentleman's side, and vice versa, after curfew at nine o'clock-"

"Maybe we should just ask Uraraka what happened?" Midoriya shrugged from behind Iida. "We shouldn't just go with a rumor."

"Oh I saw the bedsheet five hundred with my own eyes," Kirishima chuckled. "Bakugo's mom definitely busted them."

"His mother caught them!?" Midoriya hadn't seen Bakugo's mother in years, but her temper was as legendary as Bakugo's.

"Absolutely unacceptable," Iida frowned shaking his head, turning to face Uraraka. "What exactly were you doing in Bakugo's room?"

Uraraka sighed, resting a tired elbow to the table as she planted her hand atop her forehead and shielded her face. "Well Iida," she huffed. Her face tightened, keeping her eyes ahead as she avoided the intense gazes of the people around her. "What exactly do you think I was doing in Katsuki's room all night without a shirt?"

Nearly a second after the comment left her tongue, Uraraka had regretted the comment. Iida had become like an older brother to her and the little squeak of horror that left his dropped jaw had shaken her with guilt.

For a moment.

She'd been asked that question two times too many.

Besides, any shame she had was left in Bakugo's room somewhere with her pants.

"Ochako, dear…"

Uraraka felt her face flush brightly at the sound her name being called. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw to suppress a scream.

All she wanted to do was have a relaxing weekend with her boyfriend. Apparently snuggling, pancakes, and some alone time were too much for her to ask for.

"Yes Bakugo-San?" Uraraka swallowed, turning slowly to come face to face with her boyfriend's mother standing at the lounge entrance.

Mitsuki smiled, taking a few steps into the lounge, "Could we please have a word?"

"Of course." Uraraka slowly stood from her seat trying to pretend that she didn't just loudly imply she was having sex last night. Ignoring the nosy looks from her friends around her, she slowly made her way over to the blonde woman. She fingers crossed and clenched at her sides as she silently prayed Bakugo's mother hadn't heard her suggestive comeback.

Though, she'd already walked in on her topless and on top of her son.

What was a half confession of what events had occurred the night before?

It wasn't like she could deny it now.

"Ochako," Mitsuki smiled, folding her hands in front of her politely. "I think we started off on the wrong foot."

Understatement of the year.

"Why don't we go to lunch this afternoon?"

"Oh." It wasn't like Uraraka was in a position to say no. "That would be wonderful." Or scary as hell.

"Great," Mitsuki nodded. "There's a little tea shop a few blocks away from the school. Is one o'clock, okay?"

"Of course," Uraraka bowed, unsure of what she was getting herself into.

"Great. I'll see you there. See if you can get my good for nothing son to join us," Mitsuki smiled happily, pleased.

Uraraka's eyes darted from her boyfriend's mother to the ground nervously struggling with what she should say. How was she supposed to respond about to that? "I will see what I can do, Bakugo-san." Honesty seemed like the best policy.

"Excellent," Mitsuki chuckled, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I look forward to getting to know you more."


	7. Introduction 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: Yep… I had way too much fun with this. Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and love guys! See ya for the next one! ;)

* * *

"No fucking way."

Uraraka leaned against the counter. Pushing her palms against the granite, she pulled herself to sit on the counter as she continued to stare at him.

"Don't you look at me like that, Koko," Bakugo warned, pointing a wooden spoon at her. He slammed the spoon back into the bowl of batter. He recognized that look on her face the second her eyes dulled and jaw tightened.

She folded her arms over her chest, brown eyes narrowing at him.

"I said no!"

" _Katsuki-_ "

"Don't you _Katsuki_ me," he bellowed as he stirred the batter angrily. "I'm not going."

"The hell you're not!" Uraraka yelled back at him. "Your mother invited both of us to lunch, and we're going!"

Bakugo slammed the bowl against the counter, growling loudly at her, "Since when are you in charge?" He stirred batter, whipping the mix roughly.

"Since your mother walked in on us this morning," Uraraka hissed, leaning toward him. "Remember? I was half nak-"

"You don't have to announce it to everyone!" His eyes slid over to their friends carefully watching them from around the lounge. He really didn't need the peanut gallery watching their little disagreement.

"Half of them already saw me running through the dorms in the bedsheet." At this point, there was no point in denying the situation. The best she could hope for is that there would be no disciplinary action from U.A. and hopefully her parents wouldn't be informed of the situation. "It's not like the ones who didn't see haven't already haven't heard about it!"

It was bad enough that this was the catalyst for her meeting Bakugo's mother, she didn't need this being the reason he was meeting her parents.

"And you're the one out here making pancakes, so when were we supposed to have this discussion?!" They only had a few hours before they were supposed to meet his mother.

"We're not!" Bakugo roared, scowling as he added vanilla to the mix. "We're not sitting down with that hag-"

" _Katsuki_ …" Uraraka warned, shaking her head slowly.

"No!"

She leaned back, folding her arms as she stared him down. Her brows knit seriously, the usual cheer lost from her gaze.

Bakugo seethed, hunching his shoulders as his grinded his teeth. "Ochako, I'm not fucking going." He slammed his hands against the counter, challenging her stare.

Brown eyes kept their pointed gaze as she slowly exhaled. Her arms tightened around her body as she sat up a little straighter. "You're going."

His head snapped up, red eyes meeting fierce brown ones. "I'm. Not. Going!" Each word growled angrily through his teeth as he snarled at her.

"You are."

He growled at her baring his teeth.

Uraraka remained unphased, brown eyes staring at him sharply.

"Damn it!" Bakugo didn't understand how she did it. He wasn't sure why or how he couldn't say no to her, but Uraraka had the special ability to weaken his resolve like a tower of sand in the wind. "What the hell am I supposed to do with the batter!? You said you wanted pancakes!"

"Put it in the fridge. We'll use it later." After a few years together, Uraraka had learned the best way to deal with his little tantrums was to wait him out. Staring him down didn't hurt either.

"Gah!" Bakugo snatched off the red apron he wore, throwing it behind him as he stomped off to his dorm room to get ready for lunch. "I'm not going to be nice!"

Uraraka let a small satisfied smirk slip as she hopped off the counter. She walked over to the bowl, covering it with the lid. "Go change your shirt."

"I will not!" He would.

She rolled her eyes, sliding the bowl in the fridge. "The blue one!" She called behind her, listening to his heavy footsteps get softer and softer as he went back to his room.

"How the hell do you do that?" Kirishima questioned, chuckling in quiet awe from one of the couches.

Uraraka frowned, picking up the rag from the sink to wipe down the counter. "What?" She questioned, mind drifting to what she should wear to lunch.

Kaminari's eyes looked at the path Bakugo had taken, making sure he was definitely out of hearing range. "Not die," he stated honestly. "I'm pretty sure if anyone else had said that we'd be..." How could he put his near death experiences delicately? "Sweeping up ashes off the floor."

Uraraka shrugged as she straightened up the kitchen area. "Katsuki's harmless."

"He shouldn't yell at _you_ though," Iida folded his arms with disapproval. "It's distasteful to speak to a significant other in such a manner."

"He's not yelling at me." Uraraka wasn't sure how to explain it. Anytime Bakugo yelled during a conversation, it didn't feel as if she were being attacked. "He yells because he wants to be heard and that's the best way he knows to do it."

"Yes but-"

"Give him a break, Iida." They had a rough morning. Uraraka wasn't even sure how she wasn't freaking out. Between nerves and hunger, she didn't have any energy to freak out.

"Yeah," Kaminari nodded as if to recognize a fallen colleague. "His mom interrupted him before could get laid."

Uraraka tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at the blonde across the room as she ignored Iida's scandalized face, "Have you ever even seen a naked woman that wasn't on a computer screen?"

"You know, considering how Kacchan's mom is I'm not surprised." Thank god for Midoriya ignoring the fray and sticking to the subject at hand.

"What do you mean?" Jiro questioned, lips trembling as she watched Kaminari sulk.

"His mom can be..." Midoriya paused for a moment. He carefully looked at Uraraka as he fought the urge to cringe. "A lot like Kacchan."

"She was really calm this morning." Considering the fact that she'd walked in on her son and his girlfriend almost having sex, Bakugo's mother had politely greeted her and invited her to lunch.

Either Midoriya had made a mistake in his analyzation of his childhood friend's mother or it was a trap.

Uraraka's eyes widened as she felt nerves tighten in her stomach.

It was probably a trap.

She needed to find a dress to wear to the guillotine.

Maybe the white one with the sunflowers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you going to sulk for the rest of the afternoon?"

Bakugo shuffled next to her, fingers laced and a scowling pout etched across his face, "Tch." He was obviously dreading their arrival to the cafe.

Uraraka gently tugged his hand, pulling him next to her as they stopped. "I know you're mad at me," she sighed, looking up at him pleading. She knew that he wasn't in the mood to sit down with his mother, but Uraraka found herself unable to say no. "But-"

"Damn it," he growled softly, closing his eyes as he tilted his head to afternoon sun above them. "I'm not mad at you." Bakugo exhaled slowly as he pushed his temper down. He gently placed his hands on either side of her face to pull their eyes together.

"But-"

"That damn woman gets on my nerves." Bakugo had trouble remembering when his relationship with his mother had evolved into its current state. He wasn't so blind that he couldn't see that he'd inherited his mother's temper; but despite their similarities, they clashed more than they bonded as he got older.

"I know, but," Uraraka sighed heavily. "It's important that your mom likes me."

"Why!?"

"I plan on being with you a very long time-"

"God damn right you will be. You're stuck with me now, angel face."

"As you are with me, so," she chuckled. "Your mom has to like me."

"Her opinion doesn't matter!"

"That's not point, Katsuki." She wanted her parents to like Bakugo too, not that there was anything they could do to change her feelings for him. "The point is I _want_ your mom to like me."

"Babe," Bakugo looped an arm around her neck as they gently walked down the street. "I'm pretty sure the fact that you put up with my stubborn ass-" And possess the unique ability to control and embrace his hot-head personality. "And have given her hope that her son will get married-"

Uraraka laughed happily at the thought. It felt good that he was comfortable confirming his intent for them to have a future together.

"And give her grandchildren eventually-"

Wait, what?

"I'm pretty sure she likes you better than me."

"Well," she smirked as they kept up their lazy stride to the cafe. She wrapped her arm around him as they continued on. "I am pretty awesome."

Bakugo laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I can't argue with that."

Uraraka stepped in front of him as they approached the cafe. Her palms carefully pressed against his chest as she exhaled deeply looking up at him sweetly. "You ready to go in?" Her head tilted to the cafe next to them.

"No."

She rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thank you for doing this for me," she whispered softly against his lips.

"Tch, you owe me."

The wicked smirk curling on his lips brought a blush to her cheeks. "Really?"

He shrugged unrepented, "Yeah."

"We're about to go have lunch with your mother and your mind is in the gutter?" Uraraka shook her head trying to not to laugh at him.

Bakugo opened the door for her, pressing a kiss to her lips as she walked by. "Well," he sighed, following her inside and spotting his mother. Hopefully they would eat quick, be too busy chewing to talk, and finish this thing in under two hours. "We were interrupted this morning."

"Behave," she murmured quickly over her shoulder with a teasing wink.

He snorted. "Make me."

Uraraka bit back an inappropriate remark as they approached Bakugo's mother. She'd claimed a table by the window, a pot of tea already resting in the center of the small table.

"Well," Mitsuki grinned standing up, eyes drifting toward her scowling son. "This is a nice surprise." She honestly hadn't expected her son to show up, but she couldn't help wonder how much influence this girl had over her son.

"Yeah, well," Bakugo scoffed, turning his head away from his mother as he allowed her to hug him. A few seconds in his mother's arms was more than enough affection for him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd hugged her truthfully. With a grunt, Bakugo moved out of her embrace. "Don't get used to it."

Uraraka swung her arm, elbow digging in his side for a second as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's the truth!"

Mitsuki smirked, trying and failing to hide her amusement at the scene before her. "Good girl," she chuckled.

"Don't you all start teaming up against me!"

"Good afternoon, Bakugo-san," Uraraka bowed politely. She decided to pretend that she hadn't just elbowed him.

"No need to be so formal, dear," Mitsuki grinned, gently pulling Uraraka into a hug. "You can call me Mitsuki, though I think okaasan would be more appropriate at this point." She chuckled as they pulled away from each other.

"For the love of…" Bakugo groaned, plopping down in a chair as he rubbed his hands over his face. They hadn't been in here for five minutes, and he wasn't surprised that his mother was testing his patience. "I swear to god you old hag-"

"What? It's not my fault you nearly made me a grandmother," Mitsuki chuckled, knuckles rapping her son on the crown of his head.

Uraraka felt her blush deepen as she stood frozen in front of the blonde woman. She couldn't tell if Mitsuki was serious or trying to get a rise out of Bakugo. Either way Uraraka figured it was best to just smile and nod when in doubt.

Bakugo rolled his eyes, picking up the teapot at the center of the table. "Can we just get this shit over with?" He'd silently promised Uraraka that he would do his best to get through the lunch.

"Calm down, Katsuki," Mitsuki sighed lightly. Her teasing smile widened as she watched her son fill each of their cups. "I'm trying to get to know my future daughter-in-law."

He narrowed his eyes at his mother, slamming the pot back to the center of the table. Bakugo picked up his tea cup, choosing tea over the scathing remark at the tip of his tongue. The only thing keeping him silent was Uraraka's hand resting on his knee.

This was important to her.

No matter how big of a game he talked, Bakugo knew he couldn't handle disappointing his girlfriend.

He'd have to swallow his words for now.

"Tch," he muttered, allowing the hot liquid to burn his tongue.

"I'm very curious to get to know the girl who's finally knocked some manners into the little jerk." Mitsuki had given up on her son ever bringing someone home to meet the family. Katsuki seemed to be blinded by his ambition to become the number one hero, she figured that there hadn't been room for anything else.

This girl had been a pleasant surprise.

"Where are you from?"

"Outside of Tsu. We live right by the mountains," Uraraka answered, wrapping her fingers around her tea cup.

Mistuki nodded with a knowing smile, "So that's where Katsuki has been sneaking off to during his breaks."

"I did not sneak off," Bakugo growled, from behind his cup. "You knew I was going out every damn time I left the house."

"Yes, but you never mentioned you were going to see your girlfriend," Mitsuki commented, shaking her head as she turned to Uraraka. "I had to find out from Inko that my idiot son had a girflriend."

"Deku's mom!?" Bakugo spat. The tea cup nearly slipped from his fingers her words. "How the hell would she know?" Why the hell would Deku tell his mom about his personal life?

"Inko mentioned she had the pleasure of meeting Ochako when I ran into her at market. Needless to say, I was a bit confused."

"Oh," Uraraka nodded. "Remember when I went with Iida to Deku's house? I met his mom then, Deku mentioned I was your girlfriend, and she showed me some of the pictures she had of you and Deku when you guys were kids…"

Yet another reason to confirm Deku's number one position on Bakugo's shit list.

"You were so cute." Uraraka grinned widely as she tilted her head toward him.

Bakugo was already thinking of some choice words he'd have that green haired idiot after they returned from lunch.

Mitsuki sighed, "I wonder what happened to him." She looked at her son, seemingly remembering when he was just a tot running around the house.

"You happened to me," he murmured snarkily, bobbing his head with a little attitude.

"Oh, I think he's still plenty cute," Uraraka reached over pinching his scowling face.

Bakugo growled, shoulders sagging with some acceptance. His scowl couldn't help but soften at her attention, "Et tu, Koko? Et tu?" He should have known that his mother and girlfriend would somehow bond over badgering him.

Somehow that was okay.

"Oh, Ochako, you'll have to come to the house for dinner sometime," Mitsuki gushed, a wicked smile growing on her features. "I'll have to show you his baby pictures-"

Nevermind. This was terrible.

"Katsuki was the sweetest little baby-"

Bakugo sighed, putting his eyes on the menu in front of him.

"He used to carry around this stuffed red bear everywhere-"

Wasn't the purpose of being Uraraka getting to know her and not embarrassing him?

"Oh, Katsuki what was his name?"

Bakugo stared at the menu pretending not to hear his mother and ignoring the grin he could sense radiating from Uraraka.

"Kuma-chan! Oh, Ochako I swear, he couldn't even go to the bathroom without Kuma-chan at his side!"

"Do you-"

Uraraka's bright laughter stopped his outburst as he settled back into his seat.

"She really doesn't need to know this," Bakugo groaned, running a hand over his face as he tried to hide his own mirth at his girlfriend's smile. It wasn't his fault her smile was infectious.

When had he become so soft?

"She does!" Uraraka grinned, resting her palm underneath with chin. "I want to know all about Kuma-chan."

Of course she did.

"He used to dress up in his little All Might suit and rescue me and Kuma-chan-"

Somehow Bakugo hadn't minded so much that Uraraka was the person who'd know.


	8. Concrete

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: ... My husband said this was mean when he beta'd this for me. Debating on there being a second part? Maybe? I dunno...

* * *

"Where the hell is she?"

Midoriya shook his head, checking over each shoulder as the dust from the collapsing building engulfed them. "I don't know," he shouted. "She-" He turned, starting at the destruction is awe. "She said she heard someone, so she went back in."

"No." She wasn't that stupid. "What the hell do you mean she went back in?"

"She said she heard someone screaming," Midoriya sputtered, cement and drywall crunching underneath his boots. "Kacchan," he shook his head, looking at the broken bricks and dust at his feet. Everyone, heroes and civilians alike, was covered in dust, blood, scrapes, and bruises. "Uraraka was right behind me. She went back, but," he looked at where the building once was. "I swear- I saw her, she-"

"You let her?!" Bakugo screamed, grabbing the teen by his suit.

Midoriya's eyes wide, his own panic slowly rising. "What was I supposed to do?!"

People around him were screaming, crying out in agony from injuries and panic as Bakugo fought for control. He felt the sting of tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he fought to breathe, "You weren't supposed to leave her alone in there!"

"I didn't!" Midoriya yelled, yanking himself out of Bakugo's grasp. "She was right behind me!"

"Then where is she?!" Bakugo shouted, looking around them as the dust began to settle around them.

Midoriya looked around him. Dust covered bodies moved like ghosts wandering in the afterlife, eyes hollow and traumatized as police, firefighters, and heroes worked on rescue and recovery.

They could see women screaming for their children.

Children covered in dust and blood wailing for comfort.

Wives and husbands embracing each other, while others screamed.

"I don't know," Midoriya whispered shaking his head. "She-"

"I swear to god Deku if sh-" He couldn't finish that sentence. "Uravity!" He screamed running toward the center of the damage. The pit of his elbow covered his mouth as be battled through the dust. "Uravity!" He screamed, frantically looking around him. "Uraraka!" He weaved in between bodies, quickly checking each person to make sure they weren't her. Bakugo circled around the rubble, chest heaving. She couldn't be underneath the slabs of broken concrete, steel, and drywall.

Uraraka knew better.

"Ochako!"

She'd know to get as far out as she could to increase her chances of being found underneath the rubble, rather than being in the center of the building during the collapse. Even then, she couldn't be pinned.

He trusted that she'd float herself out of the damage. She had to have.

Bakugo stopped, breathing heavily as his eyes scanned the area. Several bodies were strewn out around the area, a black tag dangling from their wrists marked their fate.

Dead on scene.

"Fuck," he whispered, wheezing at the sight of a slender wrist and matted chestnut brown hair peeking out from under a large concrete slab. Bright red pooled around the body, staining the asphalt.

That wasn't her.

He collapsed down, hands bunching on his knees as he felt panic throb through his chest and his stomach turn. "Ochako!" He screamed as loud as his voice could carry, tears squeezing from his eyes as he heaved.

That wasn't her.

His hands dug into knees, jaw clenching as he fought the urge to scream.

"That's not her," he whispered as he hung down. "That's not her."

That body had a black sleeve like her suit.

"Damn it," he whimpered, legs feel nearly buckling.

She'd taken her bracelets off before the the mission, afraid they'd get caught on something during the rescue effort.

It could be her.

Soaked palms slowly lowered to the ground as Bakugo's knees finally gave out. Heavy tears clung to his eyelashes as he struggled for air, trying to get his brain to cling to reason.

She could have escaped.

Just because she hadn't exited directly behind Midoriya didn't mean she hadn't gotten out safely. The perimeter of this building was huge. Uraraka could be on the other side.

Alive.

Not pinned beneath a piece of rubble with a black tag tied to her.

Bakugo wasn't going to be able to focus until he found her. "Ochako," he whispered, biting down on his lip. His eyes screwed shut. He swallowed a bitter lump of anguish as he focused on blocking out the noise around him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bakugo knew death was a likely outcome in their profession. Whether they battled adversaries or the elements, their jobs were dangerous. Each time any of them answered the call to protect, they recognized it could potentially be their last time.

He just didn't think it would be this soon.

The two of them were supposed to have more time together. They were supposed to graduate, become pros, get married, have kids, have a future, and bicker over places to eat.

She wouldn't do this to him.

He had to keep moving. If she was pinned beneath the rubble, Bakugo knew he had minutes to get her out.

She could be somewhere on scene helping to dig bodies out from the rubble.

"It's Ground Zero!"

Soft uneven footsteps echoed in Bakugo's ears. "It is," a breathy voice answered in front of him.

Bakugo's head snapped up, feeling air crush from his lungs. "Ochako…" He panted, watching her appear from the dust.

Uraraka limped toward him, covered from head to toe in dust and debris. Her suit was ripped and brown hair matted with blood as she cradled a child against her chest. One of her boots was missing and the other was broken and barely hanging on her foot.

"I need a medic!" Bakugo roared running over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he helped her walk.

"I'm fine," Uraraka breathed heavily as she leaned against him. "We're," she pushed a smile on her face as ignored the pain radiating through her body. Uraraka looked down at the boy in her arms. "Going to help you find your parents, okay buddy?"

The little boy looked up at her. Eyes wide and wet with tears as he gave her a little nod.

"We're getting you to a hospital," Bakugo insisted, tentatively placing a hand on top of her hand. He pulled his hand back seeing his palm covered in blood. "You're bleeding."

"It's," Uraraka wheezed, shaking her head to chase away the darkness. "Just a scratch. I'm fine."

"You-"

"We have to help Hiroshi find his mom." Her pace slowed as she felt the effects of adrenaline fade from her system.

"Give me the kid," Bakugo commanded gently, stopping them. He gently lifted the boy from her arms carrying him on his hip and tucking his other arm securely next to her.

"I'm-"

"We need to get you to a medic," he tugged her, feeling her steps get heavy. "Now."

"I-" She gasped, feeling the adrenaline fade. The sudden searing in her side caused her chest to clench. Air rushed out of her lungs as Uraraka found it hard to take in another breath. "Katsu-"

"Shit!" Bakugo yelled as her knees buckled.

Uraraka fell forward, hands barely catching her fall as she landed on her side. Blood spilled around her.

Why hadn't he seen she was bleeding? Where was all that blood coming from?

"Shit, shit, shit…" Bakugo murmured placing the kid on the ground. "Hey kid!" He firmly held Hiroshi's shoulders. "I need you to run and get help for us, okay?"

Hiroshi stared at the fallen hero eyes wide and scared as he watched the ground around her turn bright red.

"Kid!" Fuck, what had she called the kid? "Hiroshi!" Bakugo barked, quickly exhaling as he tried to calm himself. If he scared the kid, he wouldn't be able to help. "Uravity is going to be fine, but we need you to get someone. She needs help, understand?"

The child nodded slowly. "Okay," Hiroshi whispered his eyes wide with fear.

"Go get help," Bakugo repeated. He gave the child a gentle push as he crawled over to Uraraka. "Ochako, what hurts? I need you to talk to me." His hands trembled as he gently rolled her to her back.

Uraraka's hands pressed against her side she looked down noticing a jagged piece of metal sticking out.

"Shit, why didn't you say anything?" He murmured, pressing around the metal penetrating her skin. The best case scenario would be a superficial wound, but her irregular breathing and blood loss let him know that this wasn't the best case scenario.

"Didn't hurt," she gasped, eyes fluttering closed. The kid pressed against her side must have steadied the metal penetrating her side.

"Hey you, don't close your eyes!" Bakugo yelled. He moved a hand off her side and gently tapped the side of her face. "Keep talking to me. What day is it?" In all of the first-aid classes, they'd stressed the importance to keeping someone in critical condition conscious as long as possible.

"Um," Uraraka frowned, swallowing heavily as she tried to think through the pain rolling through her body. "Tuesday?"

"It's Thursday." To be fair, she never knew what day it was. "Who am I?"

A dry laugh crackled from her chest as she licked her lips. "Deku?"

"You're not funny," he chuckled, ignoring the fear bubbling in his chest. Her skin was slowly blending in with the ash caked against her skin. "My name?"

"Katsuki," she exhaled slowly feeling her body become weightless.

"What did you eat for breakfast this morning?"

Uraraka closed her eyes, the world feeling unsteady around around her, "I'm tired."

"Eyes open!" He barked. His palms slipped against her blood soaked skin. "Don't you start that shit."

She opened her eyes slowly smiling at him. Her fingers wrapped around his hands. "It's okay."

"You better not close your eyes!"

"I just need to sleep," her chest rattled as she inhaled sharply. "Just a few minutes. I promise."

"No!" He yelled. Bakugo dropped her hands, returning them around the penetrating wound at her side as he held pressure. "What did you eat this morning?"

"Um," she whispered, her eyes fell closed for a moment. "I'm so tired." She couldn't remember.

He dropped his forehead to her's. "You ate those frosted little animal cookies this morning, remember?"

Tears leaked from her eyes as a small smile appeared on her face. "Yeah?" She whispered, feeling the pain leave her body.

"Yeah," he nodded, swallowing back emotion.

Bakugo decided he wouldn't break in front of her.

If these were her last moments, he was going to make sure Uraraka left feeling comforted and unafraid. "You ate half the box before I told you to put them down," he chuckled tightly as he felt tears cloud his vision.

Her eyes opened, looking at him with sorrow as the light faded, "I'm sorry."

"No," he shook his head. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

"Yeah?"

 _"There! Over there!"_

Help was coming, but he couldn't look away from her. "Of course not, Koko," he watched as her eyes grow heavy.

A smile flashed on her face at the sound of her nickname. "I love you," Uraraka whispered in a long exhale.

"You can have as many as you want we get home." I love you more.


	9. Concrete 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: Got dang it. This is gonna be three chapters. I did not mean for this to happen, but we are in this together now!

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

Bakugo inhaled, tangling a angry hand in his hair as he clutched the phone close to his ear. He closed his eyes trying to block out the busy noise of the trauma area. "Uraraka-san…"

 _"Katsuki! How are you, son?"_

In this moment, he hated that her parents actually liked him. He didn't expect that they would approve of him and had prepared for that. Bakugo was smart enough to realize that he wasn't the type of guy most girls would be excited to bring home to their parents. If anything, he'd be the guy girls would bring home to spite them.

Nice girls like Uraraka didn't bring home assholes like him, but she'd insisted he meet her parents sometime after a few months of them dating.

Her parents had laughed about their match during the Sport's Festival during their first year, and her mother had fed him curry until he thought he would burst. Uraraka's father embraced him as if he were a son, laughing with his daughter at his fiery temper.

Her family had embraced him as he was. Though he'd never be able to say it outloud, he'd liked them just as much.

Bakugo inhaled, pacing in a small circle, "Uraraka-san, Ocha-" How the hell was he supposed to tell him his daughter might be dead? He should have called sooner.

It had taken him hours to find out what hospital she'd been taken to, and by the time he'd gotten there Bakugo had been unable receive news about her condition.

They'd told him he wasn't family.

The only thing he'd known was she'd been taken to the operating room.

 _"Did you kids see that building collapse? It's all over the news here."_

Bakugo's head dropped as he swallowed the lump burning at the back of his throat. "Yeah, we're uh-" Why was this so hard? "We, uh, we've been helping with the rescue."

 _"Of course, I figured you guys would be working that. You guys-"_

"Uraraka-san," Bakugo felt his voice drop. "Something happened."

 _"Is everything okay?"_

"Ochako's hurt." The words washed over him like ice water.

 _"How bad?"_

"I-" He looked back the triage board in the middle of the emergency room. "I don't know. I know she's in surgery, but…" He couldn't tell him how bad it looked or that he'd held his bleeding child in his arms as he watched the light fade in her eyes.

 _"Are you hurt?"_

His question felt like a sucker punch, taking the wind clean from his lungs. Bakugo had just told him that his daughter was surgery, and he still had the grace to ask how he was doing. "No," his voice cracked. What the hell had he done to deserve this? "I'm okay, but-"

He figured when, if, Uraraka survived this, her parents would never be able to forgive him.

"They won't tell me anything." It was selfish. "They said I'm not family, so-"

 _"I'll call. I'll tell them you're family."_

Bakugo's jaw clenched as his fingers tightened around the phone.

 _"We're going to see if we can get a train there."_

"Okay."

 _"Can you-" He paused. "Can you let me know if anything happens?"_

"Of course."

 _"Thanks, Katsuki. Hopefully we'll be there soon."_

"Yeah." Bakugo didn't have the nerve to tell him that trains had been suspended for miles around the accident site. They wouldn't be able to get into the city for the next few days, maybe for the next week with all the damage. "I'm so sorry. I should've-" He should've made sure she'd gotten out. "I didn-"

 _"It's okay."_

Bakugo didn't doubt he was sincere.

 _"Take care of yourself, son. We'll be there soon."_

His chest clenched, feeling bile starting to creep up his throat. Bakugo leaned against the wall, pulling the phone away from his ear as he dropped his hands to his sides. His eyes closed as he inhaled deeply.

A large part of him wished that her father had just screamed at him. Bakugo knew how to handle anger, but compassion was complicated. When someone yelled at him, it was simple. He would puff out his chest and prove he could roar louder, feeding the flames of familiar anger.

He couldn't be angry at compassion.

It made him look like a bigger asshole than he already was.

"Kacchan…" Midoriya sputtered as he stood behind Bakugo.

Not that he minded sometimes.

"Is Uraraka okay?"

The phone slipped out of his grasp, clattering to the floor as his jaw locked. Glycerin soaked his palms as he bawled his slippery fists, shoulders trembling in rage.

"I didn't think-"

Bakugo wasn't about to disagree with that point.

Midoriya reached a hand to Bakugo's shoulder, "She's gonna be okay, right? Iida says she's in surgery-"

His vision came to a sharp point as he felt the air around him seem to evaporate.

"And that it's bad-

The white walls of the hospital faded around him as red overtook his vision.

"Did the doctors say anythin-"

"You left her!" Bakugo screamed, feeling his temper snap. He turned sending Midoriya to the floor with a right hook.

"Bakugo!"

"Oh shit!"

"Yo, hey man, calm down!"

"I fucking trusted you!" Bakugo growled, fingers twisting in the collar of Midoriya's suit as he leaned over the green haired teen. "You were supposed to look after her!" His right fist flew back as he delivered another hit. Bakugo could feel his classmates close in around him, trying to pull him off.

Fuck that.

He pulled Midoriya so they were eye to eye. "I had to call her fucking father," he hissed. "How was I supposed to tell him his daughter bled out in my arms?"

"Okay, man," Kirishima placed a firm hand on Bakugo's shoulder as another went to his waist. "That's enough."

It wouldn't be enough until he knew Uraraka was going to be okay.

"I'm calling security!" One of the nurses shouted.

"No, no," Iida spoke, stepping forward. "We've got it under control. Our friend is just worried about his girlfriend, and-"

"I have a room full of people worried about their loved ones," the nurse spoke picking up the phone. "That doesn't give him the right to hit people."

"Please, ma'am-" Iida took another step toward the desk. "I assure you," he turned his head toward Bakugo raising his voice a little. "My friend will control his emotions."

Bakugo's nostrils flared as he breathed wildly, his nails digging into the green kevlar.

"Immediately."

Bakugo released Midoriya's suit, sending the back of his head into the floor.

"That's it," Kirishima spoke softly. He placed one hand at the base of his neck and the other firmly gripping one of his arms. "Let's go get some air, buddy." Kirishima guided the blonde toward one of the exits.

"I'm not leaving," Bakugo growled, feeling drunk with rage.

"We're not leaving," Kirishima assured as he ushered him out of the emergency room. "We're just going to take a little walk."

"No-"

"Someone will call if they have any news. My phone is on. If anything happens, we will come right back." Kirishima ushered him down a series of twisting hallways.

Their footsteps bounced off the sterile walls as they moved through the building.

Where were they going? "You can let me go now," Bakugo grumbled, pulling against the firm grip his friend held.

"No." Kirishima wasn't about to risk his hot tempered friend taking off toward the emergency room. He didn't think Bakugo would do that, but he also didn't think he'd punch Midoriya out in a hospital, so he wasn't taking any chances. The plan was to put as much distance as he could between Bakugo, Midoriya, and the emergency room without having to exit the hospital. "We're almost there anyway."

"Where is exactly is there?"

Kirishima didn't know. "Here," he decided, shoving his friend in an elevator as he followed him in. He quickly pushed the button to close the doors. His eyes bounced off the walls of the elevator.

No cameras.

Good.

Waiting for the elevator to rise, Kirishima pulled the emergency stop button, ignoring the low ringing of the alarm.

Bakugo looked at the red alarm button and to his red headed friend, "What the fuck?!"

Leaning against the doors, Kirishima shrugged waiting patiently, "You need a time out, man."

"In a fucking elevator?!" Bakugo panicked. "You're gonna get arrested for pulling that thing."

"Then we'll share a jail cell for the night."

"No! You're the one pushing alarms! I am not going down for that shit!" Bakugo screamed, running a frantic hand through his hair as he started pacing the small floor of the elevator. He didn't have time for this.

"You just committed assault in a crowded emergency room. I'm pretty sure you could easily have your own charges-"

"Shut up," Bakugo growled, footsteps becoming heavier with each circle he made. "Open that door!"

Kirishima placed his hands behind his back, face even and voice calm. "No."

"How the hell are we supposed to get a call if we're stuck in a goddamn elevator, Eijirou?!"

It was rare for Bakugo to call him Kirishima, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever heard him address him as Eijirou despite the fact that Bakugo was well aware of his name. "Don't worry about that."

"Don't worry about that," Bakugo mocked with a maddened laugh as she shoved Kirishima against the door.

Kirishima kept his hands behind his back and his stare indifferent.

"Open the fucking door," Bakugo hissed in his face.

"When you calm down," Kirishima said. "I'll open the door."

"I just had to call my girlfriend's father, who somehow doesn't think I'm a piece of shit, to let him know that his daughter was injured, probably not going to make it because she was trying to rescue a kid!" Bakugo screamed, pounding a his fist into the metal next to Kirishima's head. "And you're telling me to calm down?!"

"Yeah."

"Fuck you!" Bakugo wailed. His eyes stung as he repeatedly slammed his fists into the metal door. "Open the fucking door!"

Kirishima waited patiently, unmoved as the hits landed inches from his face. He wasn't worried about Bakugo hitting him. "No."

"I don't know if she's dead-" The words took the air out of his lungs. "She can't-"

She couldn't leave him yet.

Not like this.

Bakugo's chest heaved as he struggled for air. Stepping away from Kirishima, his hands came to his knees as he panted. His eyes squeezed shut as his mind replayed the last words he spoke to her. Her blood was still soaked in his suit, the bitter metallic smell making his stomach churn.

"Katsuki-"

"Fucking don't!"

Kirishima glued his back against the wall.

His fingers violently pulled at his hair as he tried to feel something besides grief. Bakugo's knees buckled, hands covering his head as he planted his face against the floor.

Bakugo couldn't remember the last time he cried.

He had moments where he felt the pins and needles of frustration or anguish blur his vision. Usually Bakugo had enough control to swallow the lump of emotion and repackage it as rage. In his eyes, it was hard to misinterpret rage.

If he was yelling with his fists burning, the people around him couldn't deny his display of strength.

Tears made him look soft.

Vulnerable.

Human.

Tears were proof that he was capable of being hurt, just like everyone else.

"Goddamnit!" Bakugo screamed, pounding his fists into the floor as he sobbed through his clenched teeth.

He was angry at Midoriya for not making sure Uraraka had made it out with him.

Angry at himself for not letting Midoriya sweep the perimeter and go inside the building with her to evacuate people.

Angry at Kirishima for pulling him off Midoriya.

Angry because the doctors and nurses wouldn't tell him if she had a pulse.

Bakugo's anger bled into his dread of losing her.

Dread and shame of having to face her parents when they arrived.

Regret of using her last moments of consciousness to talk about the cookies she'd eaten that morning.

The fear of not knowing what he'll do without her.

Bakugo's hands slid over his face as he released a strangled scream. If his hands were covering his face, he couldn't use his quirk. He ignored the temptation to quickly end his suffering, muffling his cries as he focused on slow breaths.

Pushing himself up to his knees, Bakugo wiped his face as he sniffled softly. He trembled rising to his feet, leaning against the wall opposite Kirishima. "Okay," he nodded, leaning his head back against the wall as he exhaled slowly. "Okay."

Kirishima nodded, his own eyes glassy, "Alright." He pushed the emergency stop back into the wall, turning off the alarm shrill.

Bakugo felt his body rock with the smooth motion of the elevator. A soft ding signaled their stop as the doors opened.

"Come on, man," Kirishima said softly as he placed hand on Bakugo's shoulder as he guided him back to the emergency room.

Iida was the first to notice their return. "Is he-"

Kirishima shook his head quickly, eyes sliding to Bakugo and then focusing back to Iida.

Bakugo sat down across from Midoriya, eyes swollen and puffy as he stared at the wall past the tuft of green hair.

Iida walked over to the side of Bakugo's chair. "Uraraka's out of surgery."


	10. Concrete 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: Okay, I think this is done… Maybe? I have no idea…

* * *

It reminded her of floating.

She would know.

Her body felt fuzzy and weightless. The sensation had once made her dizzy and nauseous, but with practice and understanding she'd quickly found herself used to the feeling of it.

Uraraka had a feeling that she'd never get used to this.

Though feeling hadn't returned to her body, neon dots burst brightly behind her closed eyes and beeping filled her ears. Slow, steady, and accompanied by the soft hum of electricity.

If she had to guess, Uraraka would bet she was in the hospital.

In the handful of times she'd been sent to Recovery Girl's office, she'd never been hooked up to a monitor. She'd woken up on the way to the med room after she fainted during her match with Bakugo at Sports Festival their first year. Aside from normal bumps, bruises, and broken bones, Uraraka could only think of one other time she'd sustained a serious injury.

She'd taken a knee to the head while sparring and was unconscious for a few hours.

Uraraka couldn't quite remember what had happened this time, but…

 _"Any change?"_

Who was that?

To her right, the shifting of stiff fabric scratched against her eardrums. _"No."_ There was a heavy sigh followed by partially muffled words, _"They said she'd be awake by now."_ Bakugo? How long had she been unconscious? _"What are you doing here anyway?"_

 _"I'm off duty until Sunday morning."_ Boots clicked across the floor moving closer to her. _"Figured I would check in on you guys since Iida had to go back."_

Okay, so it wasn't Iida. She would say it was Deku, but it didn't quite sound like him. Kirishima had mentioned something about being on duty, so she had to assume something had happened. Knowing Deku, he wouldn't stop working until he couldn't move.

Whatever incident it was, Uraraka had to believe it was the cause of her injuries.

She was okay.

Even if she couldn't feel her limbs yet.

She heard Bakugo huff as he moved again, _"I don't need a babysitter."_

 _"Just making sure, man."_ Kirishima. She should have known.

 _"Hey man,"_ she could hear the smirk on his face. _"Someone needs to make sure you're eating-"_

The sound of paper crinkling and a whiff of something salty filled her nose. Smelled like teriyaki?

 _"And that you haven't been arrested."_

If that statement didn't wake her up, Uraraka wasn't sure she'd ever regain consciousness.

The last thing she remembered was Bakugo scowling as she shoved pink and white frosted cookies in her mouth. He'd grumbled something about her "shitty eating habits" when he stole a cookie from her, refusing to admit how good the cookies were.

What exactly had happened to her…? Where did they go after breakfast? And how had her boyfriend nearly ended up in jail?

 _"Well-"_ Why did Bakugo sound so tired? His voice was raspy and weak, not evening trying to but his normal amount of bite in his voice. _"I've managed to stay out of trouble for the last day and a half."_

What day was it? Kirishima mentioned something about going back on duty Sunday, but she couldn't remember what day she'd been rendered unconscious.

 _"I'm just making sure that you don't punch anyone else out."_ Had there been a fight? Had she gone out on patrol with him and gotten injured? Uraraka couldn't recall being scheduled for a patrol or being teamed with Bakugo. As weird as it was, teachers at UA were aware of their relationship and made sure not to partner them up for patrol or projects.

There may have been one instance when he'd been assigned to be her partner randomly, but teachers had been sure to split them up for patrol practicals.

Kirishima's voice was light as it faded toward the other side of the room. _"You need to eat. Iida told me you didn't eat last night-"_

 _"I'm not hungry."_

 _"Kaminari told me you skipped lunch yesterday-"_

 _"Not true. The nurse brought me a coffee and cookie-"_ A small part of her hoped that she could remember this conversation when she finally awakened. Bakugo had always been critical of making sure that she was eating regularly, especially with her training regimen.

 _"Mina told me you didn't eat anything this morning-"_ It sounded like he was standing in front of Bakugo. _"And I am not above telling Uraraka. She's gonna be pissed."_

He wasn't wrong. Uraraka was sure if she could move her body she'd sit up and knock some sense into her boyfriend. Warmth was finally beginning to tingle in toes and fingers, but her body felt like lead.

 _"She has to wake up first."_ She'd witnessed her boyfriend fight against impossible odds without batting an eyelash at the odds. Why did he sound so hopeless? His soft sinking tone sent a jolt of fear down her spine as she heard the heart monitor play her nerves.

How bad was she hurt?

 _"Katsuki-"_ Kirishima resorting to calling him by his first name without Bakugo's protest only confirmed the seriousness of this situation. _"The doctor said that Uraraka's surgery went better than they could have asked for. Brain scans are good-"_

 _"She has a brain bleed-"_

 _"Minor, non-surgical-"_ Personally, Uraraka would never think to associate the term brain bleed and minor, but if the doctor wasn't concerned she could relax a bit.

 _"Her hair was soaked with blood and dust when I found her."_ A head injury and the sedatives would explain her lack of memory. _"I should have gotten her to a medic immediately when I-"_

 _"Stop."_ Kirishima's voice was firm.

Uraraka could feel the pull of stitches against her side and at her scalp as she focused on trying to move.

 _"I should've noticed that she had a concussion."_

 _"Ka-"_

 _"Like I should have seen that fucking gash in her side."_ Had she been stabbed in an ambush?

 _"Don't do this to yourself,"_ Kirishima sighed. _"You're going to have to forgive yourself eventually."_

 _"When she wakes up,"_ Bakugo insisted, stubbornly.

The sound of plastic and styrofoam rattling sounded louder in her ears.

 _"If you don't eat something, you're going to be in a bed next to her."_ Kirishima's hand came down lightly on something solid. She imagined there was a little table in her hospital room. _"Eat the damn noodles and stop thinking about worst case scenarios. The doctor said she's doing good."_

The black behind her closed eyes become lighter as she felt awareness returning to her body.

 _"Eat or I tell your mother."_

 _"You'll be back on duty when she comes to the hospital."_ Uraraka couldn't ignore the small smirk in his voice.

 _"Actually,"_ Kirishima started with a smirk of his own. _"She said she'll be here this evening with dinner, so I can join you all."_

 _"Tch."_ It was nice to hear the tension ease out of his voice.

Her eyelids painfully peeled apart, the fluorescent light above her head burning her eyes.

"I can't believe you have my mother's number."

Kirishima laughed, pulling a chair of his own next to him, "How are you surprised?"

Uraraka would've laughed if her throat hadn't felt like it was full of sandpaper and cactus needles. With a little inhale and eyes barely open, she watched as Kirishima unboxed the food and placed a covered bowl in front of Bakugo.

"Fair enough," Bakugo sighed, leaning back in his hair as he shook his head. The skin around his eyes was dark and drawn tight.

When was the last time he'd slept?

He was dressed what looked to be a wrinkled pair of navy hospital scrubs, hair more unruly than usual.

"Stop pouting," Kirishima said, holding a pair of chopsticks out in front of the blonde. "Eat your noodles."

Uraraka licked her lips as the corners of her lips twitched with amusement. She inhaled deeply, opening her mouth. "Yeah-" That small word tearing at her throat. "Eat your noodles," she rasped breathlessly, words slurred together.

Bakugo gasped, lurching forward as he pushed the small table out of the way. He jumped to her beside carefully cradling her head as he looked into her hazy eyes. "You're awake?"

"Suppose so," Uraraka breathed softly as she smiled at him.

His hands trembled as cool relief washed over him, hands gently pushing her hair back. "Shit," Bakugo panicked. "We need a doctor!" He roared, turning toward the door.

"Ow," Uraraka winced as her head throbbed.

"Shit," he muttered, gingerly patting her face as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"I'll go get a doctor," Kirishima offered as he made his way out of the room.

The doctors swarmed her bedside and pushed him into the hallway. Bakugo had quickly called Uraraka father, then followed up with his own mother.

 _"Katsuki!"_

"She's awake." Bakugo peeked back into Uraraka's hospital room making sure what his eyes and ears had seen were real. Red eyes glanced at Kirishima, confirming his witness was still there.

They'd carefully propped Uraraka up against the fluffy hospital pillows. Her usually bright brown eyes were hazy, but she was awake and responding to whatever questions they asked her.

 _"Thank goodness,"_ his mother breathed with relief. _"What'd the doctor say?"_

"I don't know yet," Bakugo look another look into the room. "But, I figure she still has a couple days here."

 _"Did you still want me to come by tonight?"_

"I guess," he shrugged, phone clutched against his ear. "Ochako probably won't mind the visit."

 _"Well, if she's too tired,"_ Mitsuki started sternly. _"I can just bring you kids some food tomorrow."_

"Yeah."

 _"You called her father, right?"_

"I talked to him before I called you." he peeked back into the room again. They were removing the blood pressure from her arm. Her eyes were still open, drowsy but alert.

 _"Good. Don't forget to keep me posted."_

"I won't."

 _"You take care of her, Katsuki."_

"I am, mom."

"You must have been worried if you called your mother," Kirishima commented, a little smirk on his face as he watched his friend hang up the phone. He bit his tongue, forcing himself not to comment on how normal their conversation was.

Bakugo narrowed his eyes, placing his phone in his pants pocket, "Shut up, shitty hair."

"Will do," Kirishima smirked with a satisfied nod as he leaned against the wall across from his friend. "I'm glad Uraraka's okay too."

Bakugo nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. He sighed loudly, looking up to the ceiling as he frowned awkwardly, "I owe you." The words weren't quite right to express how good of a friend he'd been to him, but Bakugo wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"No, " Kirishima patted his shoulder before stretching his back. "That's what bros do, man." He understood.

The doctor exited the room, stepping in front of Bakugo with a smile. "She looks great."

Bakugo felt his body relax on a loud and long exhale.

"We're still keeping an eye on that head injury, but hopefully on Monday we can have the specialist come and heal her. And," the doctor flipped through the chart. "If everything goes according to plan, she should be able to go home on Tuesday. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, sir."

"Alright," the doctor nodded. "I suggest you get some rest yourself now, hmm?" He suggested as he stepped away.

Bakugo ignored the glare and Kirishima's chuckling. "Don't you start."

"What?" Kirishima raised his hands in surrender, unable to contain his grin. He pushed himself off the wall as he started down the hall. "I can't agree that you need to get some rest?"

"No," Bakugo frowned watching him walk away. "Where you going?"

"Figured you crazy kids could use some alone time." Kirishima gave a small salute as he kept moving. "I'll let the others know."

Bakugo had forgotten about telling their friends. Kirishima hadn't even disappeared down the hall, and he was already standing in the doorway. With slow breaths, Bakugo kept his eyes on her sleepy face as she watched the TV mounted in the corner of the wall.

The footage of the building dominated the screen.

Rubble and concrete slabs filled the screen as a reporter recounted the accident.

No villains.

No bombs.

Just a minor earthquake and an unstable building causing the death toll to approach two hundred.

Bakugo couldn't help but think that it had could have easily been two hundred and one.

"Did I fall?" Uraraka whispered, eyes glued to the screen.

He took slow steps into the room as he cleared his throat. "No," he replied softly stepped into the room. "You um," he stopped at the foot of her bed, gently placing his hands on her blanket covered ankles. "You, I think-"

Uraraka slowly turned to face him, eyes widening a bit with worry.

"You and Deku-" Bakugo still hadn't decided how much of the blame the green haired boy needed to shoulder. "Were helping to evacuate people inside, and when Deku came out-"

He wondered if she could hear how loudly his heart thudded.

"You weren't with him. I," he paused, looking at her. "I found you with a kid. You had blood in your hair-"

Uraraka inhaled sharply, trying to recall what he was saying.

"When I took the kid, you collapsed." Bakugo's gaze left her eyes as he stared past her. "You had some metal lodged in your side, and you were bleeding really bad."

That explained the long row of stitches on her side. "Is," Uraraka cleared her throat. "The kid okay?"

Bakugo nodded, "Yeah, he's fine. They found his mom."

She felt herself relax into the bed a bit, ignoring the burn in her body. "Good," she sighed with a small smile. Her eyes drifted close as she breathed slowly.

"You know I love you right?"

Uraraka felt her head snap up faster than she should've. Her jaw clenched, feeling her head throb. "What?"

"You-" He wanted to blame this on the stress of the last few days. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course." Why would he doubt that?

His hands tightened a little around her ankles. "I thought you were going to die."

Uraraka felt her breath catch as she saw tears catch on his eyelashes. "I'm sor-"

"You don't get to die on me, Ochako." Bakugo's head dropped between his shoulders as he panted. "You don't get to bleed out on me, say 'I love you', and die in my arms."

"I-" She wasn't sure what to say to him. Even without the morphine flooding her veins, the right words seemed impossible to find.

"The last thing I told you was you could have as many those stupid frosted animal cookies you wanted." His eyes squeezed tightly trying to will away his tears. This was supposed to be a happy moment, and he couldn't erase the memory of the life fading from her eyes.

Uraraka chuckled, tears spilling on her cheeks, "Come here."

Bakugo's head slowly raised, red eyes tired and grief filled.

"Come here." Her hands padded against the bed, motioning for him to get in.

"I can't-"

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

True, but- "I don't wanna hurt you." The bed was small, and it wouldn't be comfortable for her to lay on her side.

"Get over here, Katsuki."

Bakugo smirked carefully crawling into the small bed with her. He pulled her against his chest as her toes tickled against his ankle. Cradling a gentle hand against her scalp, he placed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Of course you love me," she whispered, digging her fingers into the fabric of his shirt. "You said I could have as many of those cookies you hate." A smile broke through her tears.

"Dork," he murmured affectionately against her forehead. "Don't scare me like that again."

She tilted her head up, meeting his eyes. "I won't," Uraraka promised softly.

"You need some rest," Bakugo whispered pressing their lips together. Pulling away, his hands gently held her face as his thumbs stroked her pale cheeks.

"So do you." Snuggling against his chest, Uraraka closed her eyes relaxing into him.

A nap sounded nice. "My mom is gonna come see you this evening." His arms carefully looped around her as he held her.

"You called her?"

"Yeah," he sighed sleepily, finally able to relax.

"Hm," she chuckled lightly as she felt herself drifting back to sleep. "You do love me," she teased.

"Don't you forget it."


	11. Asphalt

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I am not making a profit off of this.

A/N: Obviously, I am still feeling angsty.

This one shot is connected to "Concrete". I, in my humble opinion, think you can read this one without reading "Concrete" first, but I think this reads better if you read "Concrete" first…? Does that make sense?

* * *

Uraraka couldn't remember the last time she'd been this angry.

Her arms were folded tightly around her body, nails digging into the stretchy fabric of her suit as she trembled with rage. Jaw clenched, biting back a long list of inappropriate words that were inching off her tongue. The sound of her heart thudding in her chest made her dizzy as she looked at the tiled floor before her.

She couldn't even look at him right now.

Uraraka wasn't sure how Bakugo was sitting there so calmly, but the sight of it made her want to slap him. Of all the times for their roles to reverse…

"I don't know what happened out there-" Aizawa's voice cut the tension between her and Bakugo like a hot knife through cold butter.

Uraraka closed her eyes, inhaling slowly as she tried to swallow the humiliation. She didn't need another emotion to deal with right now.

"And I don't care," Aizawa's voice was absolute. "What happened today was unacceptable."

Unacceptable was just the tip of the iceberg.

Embarrassing.

Enraging.

Selfish.

Horrifying.

Hurtful.

Bullshit.

Had it been appropriate, Uraraka would have gladly offered some adjectives to help describe the situation.

"Your personal issues have no place in my classroom or the battlefield." Aizawa narrowed his eyes looking between the two students. "I understand that the two of you have been through a lot in the last few months-"

The scar from the building collapse was still pink and shiny. She'd only been cleared to resume a regular schedule of training a few weeks ago when the doctors were sure her brain bleed had resolved.

"But that isn't an excuse. I suggest you work out whatever issues you have before class tomorrow or else," Aizawa warned, quickly stepping out of the nurses suite.

"Ocha-"

"Shut up."

That was fair. "Okay." Bakugo couldn't even be mad at the one. He deserved it.

"I can't-" Uraraka exhaled slowly, eyes fluttering closed as she tried to calm herself. She shook her head slowly as she faced him, rage clouding her vision. "I can't believe you."

If he'd learned nothing else from being in a relationship, he most definitely learned when to pick his battles. The premise went against his natural instinct to argue, but if his crazy witch of a mother could do it, he could handle closing his mouth for a couple minutes.

Bakugo knew he'd crossed a line today.

He was wrong, but he wasn't sorry.

"Do you-" Uraraka paused, her voice cracking as her eyes flooded with tears. "Do you think I'm weak or something?"

Bakugo shook his head, feeling his temper spike. He couldn't decide if he was more hurt by her question or by her lack of faith in him. "When have I ever thought you were less than capable, Ochako?" The question coming out surprisingly calm as he felt his palms begin to sweat. From the moment she'd stepped in front of him at the Sports Festival, he hadn't underestimated her.

Bakugo still hadn't forgotten that jerk pro in the crowd who had the nerve to say that he was bullying her.

Uraraka Ochako wasn't some fragile little girl.

"When you made the choice to push me out of the way during a training exercise!" she yelled, wide eyes looking at him for an explanation.

Oh. That.

"What was that?" Uraraka questioned as she shrugged, angry tears spilling down her face. "You weren't even on my team and you-" she huffed, roughly wiping her tears on her sleeve.

Bakugo inhaled slowly, closing his eyes. Frustration started tickling the back of his neck as he focused on staying rational. "Ocha-"

"You shoved me out of the way and screamed at me after you got hit!" She screamed at him. " _You_ got hit! That's not on me!"

"I never said it was," he muttered, words escaping through his clenched teeth.

"Then what the hell is your problem, huh?" Uraraka cried as she stepped in front of him.

Bakugo shook his head. Explanations and reasons twisted in his brain as he lowered his gaze to his lap. He hated the sight of her tears, and knowing he was the cause amplified his own web of emotions.

"I fucking had it, _Bakugo!_ "

Bakugo's eyes squeezed shut, remembering the scene from that afternoon. Aizawa had tasked them with a takedown mission and divided the class into four teams. Uraraka hadn't been in his team, but their teams had been placed in the same area. He'd moved before he realized what had been happening. "You-" His chest tightened at the memory of the concrete slab flying at a frightening pace toward her head.

"I had a plan!"

He'd known she had one. Bakugo had heard Sero mention something about her activating her quirk on the concrete before it had a chance to hit the ground to use it as a weapon. "I understand-" His shoulders shook, feeling his fuse shorten.

"Do you?" she continued, stepping between his legs as she leaned down in his face. "What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"Not that I doubt you."

"You shove me out of the way like I don't know what I'm doing, and yell at me about how reckless I am in front of our class and our teachers!"

He had.

"Fuck you," she sneered, eyes still full of tears. Her lips quivered angrily.

That was it. "You're telling me I'm supposed to sit there while you had a two hundred pound rock of concrete crashing toward your head?!" Bakugo roared, standing up so they were chest to chest. His nails dug into his dislocated shoulder. "I'm supposed to watch as my girlfriend nearly dies in a training exercise trying to do some flashy fucking move?!"

"You're supposed to trust m-"

"That's not the fucking-"

"I had it!" she screamed in his face. "You knocked me out of the way! I ha-"

"Like when you decided it was a good idea to go back inside a collapsing building!?" Bakugo's chest heaved, memories of her accident flooding his mind. "Did you have it then?!"

Her accident? "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You taking stupid risks! Again!"

She shook her head. "What was I supposed to do, Katsuki? Leave the kid in there? Run?!"

"Yes!" he bellowed.

Brown eyes widened at his answer. "That's not what we do. We don't-"

"You don't get to fucking die in my arms and then take stupid risks!" he screamed, inches from her face as tears of own streamed down his cheeks.

Uraraka jerked back. "What?"

To this day, the details of her accident of her accident were still fuzzy. Uraraka hadn't been able to recall what exactly had happened, so she relied heavily on what others had told her.

She knew that there had been an earthquake that day. Anyone within twenty five miles with a provisional hero license had been called to the scene and U.A. Students were no exception. That information was clear and straightforward. Uraraka had seen those details on the news when she'd woken up.

What had actually happened at the scene held varying degrees of truth.

Uraraka remembered checking to make sure everyone had evacuated and nothing after. Bakugo had told her that he'd found her, limping toward him with a kid in her arms. He told her about her injuries, but she hadn't known what happened in the inbetween.

No one told her what had exactly happened before she'd woken up.

She'd seen the way Bakugo would sneer and leave the hospital room when Deku came to visit.

The way Iida and Kirishima still looked at Bakugo differently.

Her parents embracing him, Bakugo allowing it, and, to her surprise, returning the gesture.

His calm demeanor with his mother at the hospital.

How he had been tense when she returned to school.

"I didn't die," she whispered, shaking her head slowly. "I'm alive. I'm fine-"

"You were dead," Bakugo spat bitterly, face hot and angry.

Uraraka had known.

"You-" His voice failed for a moment. "You told me you love me and how sorry you are and then you fucking quit on me, Ochako! You closed your eyes and died! You _left_ me!"

She had no idea.

"I couldn't find a pulse, and the fucking medic couldn't find a pulse," he rasped, leaning down in her face. "So yeah, when you do stupid shit that could kill you, I'm going to intervene-"

Uraraka looked at him, vision flooded with tears.

"I'm not going to let you take another dumbass risk that could leave me without you, so fuck you!" he spat back at her. "You don't get to do that to me!"

With a shaky grasp, she gently pressed her palms against the sides of his face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, crying softly.

"You don't get to leave me." His shoulders lowered as tension eased from his body. Bakugo pressed their foreheads together, wrapping his good arm around her waist.

Her arms looped around him. Uraraka nodded. "I won't."

The logical part of his brain recognized that she wasn't in the position to make those kind of guarantees, but her promise calmed him some. "You have to be okay. I-" His mind drifted back to the elevator at the hospital. The thought of having to exist without her had nearly driven him over the edge. "You have to be okay." That wasn't her burden. "I need you with me for a long time."

Uraraka nodded, looking up at him with a sad smile, "That goes for you too, ya know."

Bakugo pulled her tighter against him.

"You can't do crazy things that could leave me without you," she whispered. "I need you with me, Katsuki."

He needed her more. "I fucking love you," he murmured, burying his face in the crook of her neck, soothed by the feel of her pulse against his face.

"I love you too," she breathed, sliding her fingers into the soft hair at the back of his head. "You have to trust me."

He did.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," he whispered as if it were a soft prayer. "I know."


End file.
